Mistletoe and more
by Jolena Sternlicht
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Mulder allein unter Scullys - wird er überleben?


**Warnung:** Diese Fic könnte bereits in die Kategorie „Alternate Universe" fallen; es gibt nicht allzu viele Änderungen, aber ich habe beschlossen, dass in meinem Universum Melissa Scully noch lebt. Erstens mag ich sie, und zweitens hätte diese Fic ohne sie nicht so viel Spaß gemacht. ;-)

**Comment:** Dies ist ein Geschenk für meine Kirsten, weil sie immer da ist, und weil sie einfach sie selbst ist. Jeder dieser Gags ist nur für dich, und ich hoffe, du lachst auch ein paarmal. Hab dich lieb!

Special Thanx an die vier Elfen, die bei der Geburt dieser Fic geholfen haben, indem sie mir in stundenlangen Telefonsessions zugehört und mich auf Ideen gebracht haben, auf die ich allein niemals gekommen wäre. Kitty, Cat, Rena, Jane, Santa owes you one. *zwinker*

Allen anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen und schöne Weihnachten und möge das in Erfüllung gehen, was ihr euch am meisten wünscht.

**Mistletoe and more**

Mulder wand sich innerlich. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee, das war ihm klar, aber es würde wahrscheinlich leichter sein, die drei Tage zu überstehen als eine Einladung von Maggie Scully abzulehnen. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als in den sauren Apfel zu beißen. Er nickte ergeben. Scully, die neben ihm saß, sah ihren Partner mitleidig an. Sie konnte sich denken, wie er sich fühlte; war sie doch selbst oft genug am anderen Ende einer der berüchtigten Predigten ihrer Mutter gewesen. Sie nahm ihrem noch immer schweigenden Partner den Hörer aus der Hand. „Mom, ich bin's wieder."

Bevor sie ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte wurde sie unterbrochen: „Und? Hat es sich Fox nun überlegt?"

„Ja, das hat er. Und er kommt mit."

„Wunderbar. Sag ihm, dass ich mich freue und ihn am 22. Dezember pünktlich zum Mittagessen erwarte – zusammen mit dir, natürlich. Wir reden später, okay? Bis dann, mein Schatz."

Scully hatte kaum Zeit, ein „Bye, Mom." herauszubringen, bevor ihre Mutter auch schon auflegte. Sie starrte einen Moment lang verdutzt auf den Hörer, aus dem nur noch das Freizeichen drang, und legte dann ebenfalls auf. Eine Weile war es ganz still im Raum. Scully vermied es, Mulder anzusehen, denn sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, ihm gerade etwas eingebrockt zu haben, an dem er ziemlich hart würde kauen müssen. Statt dessen suchten ihre Augen nach etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnten. Dabei kam es ihr beinahe so vor, als sähe sie ihr eigenes Wohnzimmer zum ersten Mal. Und gewissermaßen stimmte das auch: Sie sah es zum ersten Mal, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sich eine Katastrophe ereignen würde. Dabei hatte alles so harmlos angefangen: Bei ihrem letzten Telefonat mit ihrer Mutter hatte Scully erwähnt, dass sie leider nicht die gesamten Weihnachtsfeiertage mit ihrer Familie würde verbringen können, da Mulder wie jedes Jahr allein sein würde und sie etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, um ihm die Festtage zu erleichtern, die ihn immer wieder an seine verschwundene Schwester erinnern mussten. Maggie, praktisch wie immer, hatte daraufhin kurzerhand vorgeschlagen, Mulder doch einfach auch einzuladen, damit er nicht allein war und seinen Kummer für eine Weile vergessen konnte. Scully hatte alle möglichen Ausreden erfunden um Mulder das zu ersparen, aber irgendwann hatte Maggie die Nase voll gehabt und beschlossen, die Initiative selbst zu ergreifen. Deshalb hatte sie an einem Abend bei ihrer Tochter angerufen, an dem sie wusste, dass Mulder bei ihr sein würde, und hatte verlangt, mit ihm zu sprechen, um ihm die Einladung persönlich zu überbringen. Nach Mulders Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war Scullys Mutter nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihren Überredungskünsten gewesen, und der arme Mulder hatte dem Überraschungsangriff nichts entgegensetzen können. Und nun saß er hier, auf der Couch seiner Partnerin, und war zu ihrer Familienfeier eingeladen. Schlimmer noch: Er würde mindestens zwei der Feiertage dort verbringen müssen, und kein Argument der Welt würde Margaret Scully davon abbringen. Und dabei war es wirklich alles andre als eine gute Idee...

„Scully..." unterbrach Mulder schließlich die Stille. Sie wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab und sah ihren Partner widerwillig an. Erst als sein Blick den ihren gefunden hatte sprach er weiter: „Ich weiß, das alles ist eine ziemlich schlechte Idee... Und wenn Sie lieber nicht wollen, dass ich mitkomme... Ich könnte noch absagen."

„Das glauben Sie." entgegnete Scully. „Aber Mom würde Ihnen das erstens niemals verzeihen, und zweitens würde sie keine Entschuldigung mehr gelten lassen, nachdem Sie einmal zugesagt haben. Nein, ich fürchte, Ihnen wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben." Mulder nickte langsam. „Dann... „ Er brach ab, unsicher, was er noch sagen sollte. Scully hatte nicht gesagt was sie davon hielt, dass er mitkam. Das machte es ihm schwer einzuschätzen, was sie wirklich wollte. War es ihr recht, dass er an ihrer Weihnachtsfeier teilnahm, oder ergab sie sich einfach nur in ein unausweichliches Schicksal – so wie er? Wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich im Grunde seines Herzens eigentlich darauf, die Feiertage mit Scully zu verbringen. Nur die Anwesenheit ihrer Familie versprach einigen Ärger, auf den er gern verzichtet hätte. Besonders auf ein Zusammentreffen mit ihrem älteren Bruder Bill...

**22.12., 9.00am**

Als Mulder an die Tür seiner Partnerin klopfte waren seine Zweifel an der Einladung noch immer nicht weniger geworden. Er hatte bis zum letzten Moment gehofft, dass ihn Maggie noch davonkommen lassen würde, aber natürlich war das nicht der Fall gewesen. Sie hatte im Gegenteil noch einmal angerufen um sich zu vergewissern, dass er auch wirklich kommen würde, und er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihr eine Ausrede vorzusetzen. Also würde er jetzt ihre Tochter abholen und sich in das Unvermeidliche fügen. Apropos abholen: Wo blieb eigentlich Scully? Sie musste sein Klopfen doch gehört haben. Vorsichtshalber klopfte er noch einmal und rief sogar ihren Namen, bevor er die Tür öffnete und das wie immer ordentlich aufgeräumte Apartment betrat. Scully hatte sich große Mühe gegeben, die Vorweihnachtszeit in ihrer Wohnung sichtbar zu machen, und sie hatte es auch wirklich geschafft. Im Flur hingen Tannenzweige (kein Mistelzweig zu sehen, wie Mulder mit Erleichterung feststellte), und überall roch es nach Wald. Oder nach Weihnachten? Mulder musste zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wonach Weihnachten roch. Zwar hatte seine Familie ihm und Samantha zuliebe Weihnachten gefeiert, damit aber schnell wieder aufgehört, nachdem Samantha verschwunden war. Und auch die pflichtbewusst für die Kinder inszenierten Weihnachtsfeste hatten nie den Anspruch gehabt, wirklich feierlich zu sein. Man hatte einen Baum aufgestellt und geschmückt, und die Kinder waren mit Geschenken überhäuft worden, aber mehr hatte nie stattgefunden. Keine Weihnachtslieder und selbstgebackenen Plätzchen, keine festlich dekorierte Wohnung, keine Überraschungen, die man überall im Haus finden konnte... Wenn man es realistisch betrachtete war dies das erste **wirkliche** Weihnachtsfest, das Mulder feiern würde, und der Gedanke machte es ihm auch nicht leichter, den kommenden Tagen entgegenzusehen. Aber zuerst musste er Scully finden. Es sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich, ihn warten zu lassen, und Mulder begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Ihr würde doch nichts passiert sein? Erinnerungen an einen anderen Abstecher zu ihrem Apartment stiegen in Mulder auf. Damals war er zu ihr gefahren, nachdem er einen Hilferuf auf seinem Anrufbeantworter gefunden hatte, und er war zu spät gekommen. Was, wenn... Mulder wagte kaum, den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen, aber bevor er wirklich in Panik geraten konnte, hörte er Scullys vertraute Schritte. Nur klangen sie weicher als sonst... Mulder drehte sich um und sah überrascht auf seine Partnerin hinunter, die gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. Ohne ihre Schuhe wirkte sie viel kleiner und irgendwie jünger, verletzlicher, was auch durch ihre Kleidung unterstrichen wurde. Sie trug nicht eines ihre gewohnten Kostüme, sondern einen schwarzen Samtrock, einen tannengrünen Pullover und Socken. Und sie wirkte erstaunt, ihn zu sehen. „Mulder, was tun Sie denn schon hier?" erkundigte sie sich und sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Schon? Ich bin mal wieder zu spät. Sie aber auch, nebenbei bemerkt." Scully schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist erst 8.00, und wir waren um kurz vor neun verabredet."

„Und jetzt ist es kurz **nach** neun. Vielleicht geht Ihre Uhr nach?" Mulder griff nach dem Handgelenk seiner Partnerin um seine These zu untermauern, und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Sehen Sie, die steht."

„Nicht schon wieder." Scully klang genervt; offenbar hatte sie diese Erfahrung mit ihrer Uhr schon öfter gemacht. „Langsam müsste ich mich daran gewöhnt haben, aber ich falle jedesmal wieder darauf rein. Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun und schon mal die Geschenke ins Auto bringen, während ich mich fertig anziehe? Ich komm dann mit meiner Tasche nach. Aber nicht heimlich reingucken." Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Berg bunt verpackter Päckchen, und Mulder überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er selbst hatte überlegt, ob er jedem Mitglied der Scully- Familie wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit mitbringen sollte, hatte sich aber dann doch dagegen entschieden. Er wäre sich auch reichlich blöd vorgekommen, Bill ein Geschenk zu überreichen und dafür im besten Fall einen Kinnhaken zu kassieren, und außerdem hätte er gar nicht gewusst, was er hätte schenken sollen, da er niemanden von Scullys Familie näher kannte. Also hatte er nur für Scully und ihre Mutter etwas gekauft, und selbst dabei war er sich alles andere als sicher, das Richtige gefunden zu haben. Er hätte gern seine Zweifel mit Scully diskutiert, aber sie sah ihn nur auffordernd an, und so begann er die Päckchen einzusammeln und balancierte sie allesamt vorsichtig in Richtung Wagen.

„Ich bin in einer Minute da." rief ihm Scully noch nach, als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel.

Tatsächlich brauchte sie nicht weniger als sieben Minuten – Mulder hatte genau auf die Uhr in seinem Wagen gesehen, in den er sich vor der beißenden Dezemberkälte zurückgezogen hatte – bevor sie auf die Straße trat, nun mit einem dicken Wintermantel bekleidet, und sich suchend umsah, bis sie Mulders im Halteverbot geparkten Wagen entdeckte und sich mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ. Hastig schloss sie die Tür, um den eisigen Wind auszusperren, und sah zu Mulder hinüber, der schweigend hinter dem Lenkrad saß und aussah, als läge ihm etwas auf dem Herzen.

„Was ist? Bereuen Sie es schon, die Einladung angenommen zu haben?" erkundigte sich Scully leichthin, wohl wissend, dass Mulder das tat. Zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf und begann zögernd: „Scully... Ich hoffe, in dem blauen Päckchen war nichts Zerbrechliches. Der Bürgersteig war so glatt, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verloren habe, und..." Er hielt inne, aber Scully konnte sich den Rest der Geschichte auch so denken. Sie überlegte einen Moment, ihn etwas leiden zu lassen, aber er sah so geknickt aus, dass sie es nicht über sich brachte. „Keine Sorge; das ist bloß der Teddy für Matthew, dem kann eigentlich nichts passieren. Und nun sollten wir auch endlich fahren; wir werden ohnehin schon zu spät kommen, und wenn es außerhalb von DC auch noch glatt ist, wird sich Mom zu Tode sorgen, bevor wir ankommen."

Das klang vernünftig, also widersprach Mulder nicht, sondern überzeugte sich mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf seine Partnerin, dass diese angeschnallt war, bevor er den Motor startete.

„Bist du sicher, dass das klappt?" wollte Charly Scully mit einem nicht ganz überzeugten Blick auf seine Mutter wissen, die ihn und seine Schwester Melissa soeben in das eingeweiht hatte, was sie den „großen Plan" nannte. Er war sich alles andere als sicher, dass sie Erfolg haben würden, ganz zu schweigen von dem, was Dana mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn sie jemals herausbekam, dass dieses Gespräch überhaupt stattgefunden hatte.

Melissa antwortete für ihre Mutter: „Natürlich wird das klappen. Ich hab schon von Anfang an gesagt, dass die zwei füreinander bestimmt sind. Allein ihre Auren sagen das ganz klar. Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?"

Charly verdrehte die Teile seines Gesichts, deren Vorhandensein Missy eben bezweifelt hatte. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war eine Diskussion mit seiner Schwester über ihren Glauben.

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht der Meinung bin, wir sollten Dana dermaßen beschämen, ohne sicher zu sein, was sie will – und damit meine ich nicht das Lesen von Auren oder anderen unsichtbaren Dingen, ich rede von sichtbaren Beweisen – denke ich, dass Bill mit Sicherheit etwas dagegen haben wird."

„Und das ist auch der Grund, warum er nichts davon weiß." mischte sich Maggie ein.

„Ich weiß genau, wie Fox für sie empfindet, das war mehr als deutlich zu erkennen, als sie verschwunden war, und dass Dana seit Jahren von keinem anderen Mann als ihm spricht, dürfte auch dir aufgefallen sein. Was liegt also näher, als den beiden ein wenig zu helfen? Fox würde niemals den ersten Schritt tun, aus Angst, sie könnte nicht dasselbe fühlen, und Dana... Du kennst doch deine Schwester."

Charly seufzte. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er die Feiertage damit verbringen würde, seine Schwester mit ihrem Partner zu verkuppeln, hätte er sehr wahrscheinlich freiwillig Dienst getan, anstatt nach Hause zu fahren.

„Und was das beschämen angeht", unterbrach Maggie wieder seine Gedanken, „wir müssen ja nichts peinliches tun; ich schlage gar nicht vor, sie ständig mit Andeutungen oder Mistelzweigbemerkungen zu verfolgen, aber man könnte die Atmosphäre doch ein wenig freundlicher gestalten."

„Genau das meine ich auch." fiel Melissa wieder ein. „Alles, was wir tun müssen ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass Bill nicht im Weg steht."

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist." knurrte Charly, der langsam merkte, dass ihm die ganze Sache doch nicht so unbehaglich erschien wie sie sich zuerst angehört hatte. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter niemals etwas tun würde, das Dana oder Mulder peinlich sein könnte, und natürlich wollte er, dass seine Schwester glücklich wurde. Und wenn Mulder der Schlüssel dazu war...

„Okay, aber ich stelle mich nicht zwischen ihn und Bill." gab er schließlich nach.

„Keine Sorge; dein Bruder weiß genau, was Gastfreundlichkeit bedeutet." versicherte Maggie.

„Hoffen wir's; ich glaube, die Gäste kommen gerade." Mit diesen Worten rannte Melissa aus dem Zimmer und zur Haustür, um sie aufzureißen, noch bevor Mulder, den Arm gefüllt mit Päckchen, die er Scully partout nicht hatte allein tragen lassen wollen, eine Chance hatte zu klopfen. Unglücklicherweise war es auf der Veranda glatt, und Melissa verlor den Halt und rutschte geradewegs in seine Arme. Mulder hatte gerade noch Zeit, die Päckchen fallen zu lassen und zu hoffen, dass auch sie nichts zerbrechliches enthielten, um Scullys Schwester aufzufangen, die sonst mit Sicherheit das Gesicht voran im Schnee gelandet wäre.

Scully hinter ihm sah der Szene kopfschüttelnd zu. Wenn das nicht mal wieder typisch Missy war, sich einem Mann so direkt an den Hals zu werfen. Sie würde doch keine Gelegenheit auslassen, jemanden kennen zu lernen, auch wenn dieser Jemand der Partner ihrer Schwester war. Jetzt löste sie sich auch noch mit einem breiten Lächeln aus Mulders Armen und flötete ein „Vielen Dank für die Rettung!", bevor sie ihn am Arm fasste und ins Haus zog. Scully blieb nichts anderes übrig als die verwaisten Päckchen aufzusammeln und ihnen zu folgen.

Eine Stunde später saß die gesamte Familie Scully um den Tisch und trank Tee, zu dem Maggie einige ihrer selbstgebackenen Kekse gereicht hatte. Bedingt durch die glatten Straßen waren Mulder und Scully viel zu spät zum Mittagessen gekommen, also hatte Maggie beschlossen, ihnen zuliebe sehr früh Tee und Kekse zu servieren, damit ihnen die Zeit bis zum Abendessen nicht allzu lang wurde.

„Scully, könnten Sie mir bitte den Tee reichen?" erkundigte sich Mulder gerade, und einen Moment später entbrannte ein verwirrtes Gerangel um die Kanne, als acht Leute versuchten, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen. Charly erlangte den Sieg und goss Mulder nach, allerdings nicht ohne ein breites Grinsen.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie sollten Dana beim Vornamen nennen, solange Sie beide hier sind. Sonst könnten es ziemlich komplizierte Feiertage werden."

Mulder sah seine Partnerin fragend an, und diese nickte zustimmend. „Charly hat recht; Sie sind hier in einem Haus voller Scullys, da müssen Sie schon etwas präziser werden."

„In Ordnung. Dana." Er betonte ihren Namen extra, und sie musste lächeln. Mulder konnte es nicht lassen; für ihn würde sie immer Scully sein, und wenn das mal nicht funktionierte, fühlte er sich unwohl und musste einen Witz darüber machen. Sie würde ihm dieses Mal verzeihen, schließlich hatte er sich ansonsten gut geschlagen und nicht einmal das Gesicht verzogen, als Maggie ihm zum ersten Mal eingegossen hatte; dabei wusste Scully, dass Mulder Tee verabscheute.

„Dana," begann Maggie eine Weile später, als das Gespräch sich langsam zu verlaufen begann, „da Charly und seine Familie in seinem alten Zimmer wohnen und Bill, Tara und Matthew in Bills Zimmer, wirst du dir wohl mit Melissa ihr Zimmer teilen müssen, damit Fox deines haben kann."

„Das ist doch nicht nötig; ich kann genauso gut auf der Couch schlafen." protestierte Mulder, nur um im nächsten Moment von einem von Charlys Kindern unterbrochen zu werden: „Nein, kannst du nicht. Santa wird nicht kommen, wenn du im Wohnzimmer bist!"

Die andere Tochter – ob es sich nun um Nora oder Lauren handelte, war Mulder noch nicht ganz klar – sah ihre Schwester mit großen Augen an.

„Santa **muss** aber kommen! Mommy, Santa kommt doch bestimmt, oder?"

Charlys Frau Beth sah ihre Zwillingstöchter beruhigend an. „Natürlich kommt Santa."

„Aber wenn Mr. Mulder auf der Couch schläft..."

„Dann schlafe ich eben nicht auf der Couch." versuchte Mulder die Lage zu retten. „Wir wollen Santa schließlich nicht verjagen."

Scully und Beth warfen ihm einen gleichermaßen dankbaren Blick zu, während Maggie ihre unterbrochene Ausführung über die Übernachtungsarrangements wieder aufnahm: „Okay, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Fox bekommt dein altes Zimmer, und du schläfst bei Missy."

„Auf keinen Fall!" protestierte Scully energisch. „Sie verbrennt immer diese Räucherstäbchen, von denen ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme. Es tut mir leid, Mom, aber ich möchte Weihnachten nicht im Bett verbringen."

„Dann kann Mulder doch einfach bei mir schlafen, und Dana bekommt ihr eigenes Zimmer. Oder stört Sie der Geruch auch?" bot Melissa an. Scully hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt; das könnte ihr so passen, mit Mulder in einem Zimmer zu schlafen und womöglich auch noch in einem Bett. Sie wusste, wie ihre ältere Schwester auf Männer wirkte, und sie wusste ebenfalls, dass diese das auszunutzen wusste. Scully hatte die plötzliche Befürchtung, dass Mulder auch auf die offene und fröhliche Art Melissas hereinfallen und am Ende wie so viele Männer vor ihm mit einem gebrochenen Herzen dastehen würde. Das musste sie in jedem Fall verhindern, also sagte sie ohne nachzudenken: „Mulder und ich können uns auch mein Zimmer teilen; ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Problem sein wird, noch ein Gästebett aufzustellen."

„Natürlich nicht, Liebes." erwiderte Maggie, die von dem Vorschlag ihrer Tochter nicht weniger überrascht war als diese selbst, Mulder oder der Rest der Familie. Bill erholte sich als erster.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Mom, du weißt doch, was du uns über Besuche und vor allem Übernachtungen von Freunden anderen Geschlechts gesagt hast."

Es waren die ersten Worte, die er überhaupt sprach, seit Mulder das Haus betreten hatte, und sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es am liebsten gehabt hätte, wäre er gleich wieder gegangen. Margaret ließ sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern und sah ihrem Ältesten fest in die Augen: „Bill, diese Regel galt, als ihr noch Teenager wart, und sie hatte einen guten Grund. Inzwischen seid ihr alle erwachsen, und ich glaube kaum, dass Dana oder irgend jemand sonst in dieser Familie keine bessere Gelegenheit hätte das zu tun, was du offensichtlich befürchtest, als ausgerechnet hier in diesem Haus. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Dana und Fox sich ein Zimmer teilen; schließlich kennen sie einander lange genug um zu wissen, ob sie sich dazu in der Lage sehen."

Bill wollte protestieren, aber Maggie hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Bitte lass uns das nicht weiter diskutieren, und schon gar nicht vor den Kindern. Weihnachten ist das Fest des Friedens, versuche also, dich dementsprechend zu benehmen, auch wenn du Vorbehalte gegen das Hiersein von Fox hast."

Bill nickte und verbiss sich jeden weiteren Kommentar, was ihm sichtlich schwerfiel, besonders, als sich Charly zu Melissa hinüberbeugte und für alle gut hörbar flüsterte: „Und außerdem ist es auch das Fest der Liebe..."

Mulder bekam den Rest des Tages keine Gelegenheit mehr, mit seiner Partnerin allein zu sprechen. Den Nachmittag verbrachte er damit, auf allen Vieren durchs Haus zu krabbeln und Pferd für zwei in seinen Augen absolut identische Mädchen zu spielen, die abwechselnd auf seinem Rücken saßen oder neben ihm herrannten und ihn mit Schlägen auf die Kehrseite antrieben. Trotz seiner gespielten Ablehnung genoss er es insgeheim, auch wenn er sicher war, am nächsten Tag blaue Flecke auf seinen Knien zu entdecken. Später wurde er von eben diesen Mädchen und deren überenthusiastischem Vater zu einer Schneeballschlacht im Garten genötigt, die mehr als unfair ausging, da Nora und Lauren immer wieder im entscheidenden Moment die Rollen tauschten, ihn in Sicherheit wiegten und dann aus heiterem Himmel auf Mulder losstürmten, der sich jedesmal nicht erklären konnte, warum seine vermeintliche Mitstreiterin sich plötzlich gegen ihn wandte. Beth setzte dem Spaß schließlich ein Ende, indem sie ihre drei Kinder, wie sie sich ausdrückte, ins Haus rief, um sich trockene Kleider anzuziehen beziehungsweise in den Pyjama zu wechseln und schlafen zu gehen. Mulder nutzte die Ruhepause und wechselte seine durchnässten Sachen, wobei er als notorischer Single vergaß, die Badezimmertür abzuschließen. Dies wurde prompt von Melissa entdeckt, die auf der Suche nach einer Bürste hereinschneite, seinen nur mit Boxers bekleideten Hintern eine volle Minute lang musterte und sich schließlich mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung wieder zurückzog. Mulder fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet ihm solche Peinlichkeiten passieren mussten, und warum zum Teufel nicht Maggies **andere** Tochter hereinplatzen konnte.

Nachdem die Kinder im Bett waren, versammelten sich die Erwachsenen im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin, um bei einem Glas Wein gemütlich zu plaudern. Charly, offensichtlich der spontanere der Scully- Brüder, zog seine Frau auf seinen Schoß und hielt sie den Rest des Abends dort fest, was anscheinend niemanden störte. Mulder begann sich zu wünschen, auch er könnte Scully so nah bei sich haben, verbannte diesen Gedanken aber schleunigst wieder, als er Bills Blick zum wiederholten Male auf sich spürte. Allmählich wurde es Mulder wirklich unbehaglich; er wollte sich auf keinen Fall auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Bill, Jr. einlassen, die ohne Zweifel das Familienweihnachtsfest ruinieren würde, aber ihm wurde mit jeder Minute klarer, dass eine solche unausweichlich war. Schließlich konnte er Scullys Bruder nicht während der gesamten Feiertage aus dem Weg gehen.

Scullys Ellbogen in seiner Seite, vorsichtig aber trotzdem ziemlich spitz, riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Überlegungen, und wieder einmal war es, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen, denn sie lächelte aufmunternd und flüsterte ihm zu: „Keine Angst, Mom hat Charly, Melissa, Beth und mich darauf angesetzt, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie nicht mit Bill allein sind, Tara wird ihn unter Kontrolle halten, und für den Notfall habe ich meinen Erstehilfekoffer eingepackt."

Mulder konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Das war seine Scully. Nicht nur heiterte sie ihn auf, wann immer es nötig war, sie hatte ihn auch soeben daran erinnert, warum er überhaupt hier war: Um Weihnachten mit ihr zu verbringen. Und das würde er tun, auch mit einem Hindernis wie Bill Scully, Jr. im Hintergrund. Wesentlich entspannter als zuvor begann Mulder, an der Unterhaltung der Scullys teilzunehmen und stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass er es sogar genoss, mit ihnen zu lachen und Erinnerungen aus ihrer Familiengeschichte zu hören. Dank Dana an seiner Seite, die ihm alles Nötige erklärte, fühlte er sich nicht einmal ausgeschlossen, ertappte sich sogar dabei, wie er ab und zu den einen oder anderen Kommentar abgab, der ihre Familie zum Lachen brachte, und dabei fast die Schlafarrangements vergaß, die ihm den ganzen Tag über irgendwie im Hinterkopf herumgespukt waren.

Als es schließlich Zeit wurde schlafen zu gehen und Scully aufstand, um sich zurückzuziehen, waren sechs aufmerksame Augenpaare auf Mulder gerichtet, der sich zunehmend unwohler gefühlt hatte, je weiter der Abend fortgeschritten war. Jetzt sah er sich unbehaglich in Maggie Scullys Wohnzimmer um. Der Blick der Gastgeberin ruhte voller Wärme auf ihm, während Charly ihn mit einer Mischung aus Akzeptanz und Spott anblickte. Tara und Beth wirkten neugierig, aber nicht ablehnend. In Melissas Augen schimmerte etwas, das Mulder weder deuten konnte noch wollte, und Bill... Selbst einem Laien wäre der ungezügelte Hass im Blick des ältesten Scully- Sohnes nicht entgangen, und Mulder, der es als Profiler gewohnt war, sich in die Köpfe anderer hineinzuversetzen, konnte die stumme Drohung beinahe so deutlich lesen, als hätte Bill laut und deutlich gesagt „Fass meine kleine Schwester an, und du wirst es nicht überleben, du Hurensohn!"

Mulder schauderte innerlich und beschloss, nach einer taktisch klugen Wartezeit von ein paar Minuten ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen, um Bill zu entkommen, bevor dieser noch etwas sagte oder tat, was die mühsam aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung im Raum zerbrechen ließ. Maggie zugewandt, die gerade mit Tara sprach und gleichzeitig ihren Sohn fest im Auge behielt, rutschte Mulder auf seinem Platz herum und zählte die Sekunden. Es hätte ein wenig seltsam ausgesehen, wäre er sofort nach Dana aufgesprungen und nach oben gegangen, also wartete er genau 5 Minuten, bevor er sich mit einem gespielten Gähnen erhob und allen in der Runde eine gute Nacht wünschte. Weniger subtil als er, sprang Melissa sofort auf und kündigte an, auch sie werde sich jetzt schlafen legen, da morgen ein langer Tag werden würde.

Noch immer Bill Scullys Blick im Rücken spürend, öffnete Mulder die Tür zu Scullys – und seinem – Schlafzimmer, um erstmal vorsichtig hineinzuspähen.

„Keine Sorge, Mulder, ich bin angezogen." neckte ihn seine Partnerin, und er schlüpfte durch den Türspalt und schloss hastig die Tür hinter sich, erleichtert, Bill und Melissa fürs erste entkommen zu sein. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass diese Geste so wirkte, als habe er Angst, bei etwas verbotenem ertappt zu werden, aber Scully, die sich inzwischen im Bett aufgesetzt hatte, konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Mulder, entspannen Sie sich. Sie benehmen sich wie ein Teenager, der sich zum ersten Mal ins Zimmer eines Mädchens schleicht."

„Ihr Bruder sorgt auch dafür, dass ich mich genau so fühle." brummte Mulder und kramte in seiner Tasche nach Jogginghose und T-Shirt – auf keinen Fall würde er in Scullys Gegenwart in seinen Boxershorts schlafen. Zwar sollte er eigentlich längst über das Alter der allmorgendlichen Erektionen hinaus sein, aber nach einer Nacht in Gegenwart einer ruhig atmenden Scully konnte er für nichts garantieren, also war es besser, vorzusorgen... Er klemmte sich den Beutel mit Wasch- und Zahnputzzeug unter den Arm und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Scully sah ihm amüsiert nach. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Mulder, der Meister der anzüglichen Andeutungen und Besitzer der größten ihr bekannten Sammlung von Pornovideos, verunsichert werden würde, wenn er mit ihr ein Zimmer teilen musste. Natürlich war ein Großteil dieser Unsicherheit auf Bills offen feindselige Haltung ihm gegenüber zurückzuführen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Situation zwischen den beiden nicht im Laufe der Feiertage eskalierte. Der erste Nachmittag hatte schon gezeigt, wie schwierig es war, die beiden auseinander zu halten. Es würden anstrengende Weihnachtstage werden, aber wenn sie ihren besten Freund bei sich haben konnte, war es ihr das wert. Mit diesem Gedanken kuschelte sie sich zufrieden in ihre Kissen und begann in ihrem mitgebrachten Buch zu lesen, während sie auf die Rückkehr ihres Partners wartete.

Als Mulder schließlich wieder ins Zimmer kam, fand er Scully in ihrem Buch versunken. Leise, um sie nicht zu stören, schloss er die Tür hinter sich, legte seine Kleider über die Lehne des Stuhls, der neben seinem Bett stand – er wäre sich ziemlich komisch vorgekommen, wenn er sie wie zu Hause einfach hätte fallen lassen – und kroch unter die Decke. Ein paar Minuten lang beobachtete er etwas unschlüssig seine lesende Partnerin. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sie von ihm erwartete; am liebsten hätte er ein Gespräch angefangen, mit ihr über den vergangenen Tag geredet, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es anfangen sollte, solange sie ihre Nase im Buch hatte. Schließlich wusste er gar nichts über ihre Schlafgewohnheiten von dem Moment an, in dem sie die jeweilige Hotelzimmertür hinter sich schloss. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur lesen, bis sie müde war, und dann das Licht löschen und schlafen?

Scully nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, ob er sie ansprechen oder lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte: Sie sah von ihrem Buch auf und erkundigte sich leicht gereizt: „Mulder, warum starren Sie mich die ganze Zeit an?" Er war überrascht. Aber nicht so überrascht, dass er nicht seine patentierte Unschuldsmiene aufsetzen konnte, die zu besagen schien: „Wer? Ich?"

Scully fiel nicht darauf herein: „Tun Sie nicht so; ich habe gemerkt, dass Sie mich seit mindestens fünf Minuten angestarrt haben; wie soll man sich da aufs Lesen konzentrieren?" Plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf: „Geben Sie's zu, das war genau das, was Sie wollten. Sie wollten mich nervös machen, damit ich aufhöre zu lesen, weil Ihnen langweilig ist."

Über Mulders Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Darauf bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Aber ich gebe zu, die Idee ist gut, die hätte von mir sein können."

Scully musste auch lächeln. „Lieber nicht. Wie weit ist es mit uns gekommen, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt schon die Ausreden erfinde, mit denen Sie mich abspeisen?"

Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen, um Mulder besser ansehen zu können. „Und?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Was, und?" war die verwirrte Antwort.

„Und eben. Das bedeutet soviel wie `Wie hat Ihnen der Tag gefallen, und werden Sie es über die Feiertage mit meiner Familie und mir aushalten?`"

„Ach, **diese** Art von ´und` war das. Wenn wir mal davon absehen, dass Bill mich am liebsten schon heute umgebracht hätte und Ihre Schwester mich in Unterhosen gesehen hat, war der Tag ganz angenehm, und solange Sie mich nicht in der Wolfsgrube allein lassen, werde ich die Feiertage sicher nicht nur überstehen, sondern wohl auch genießen. Immer vorausgesetzt, Ihre Mutter kocht weiterhin so gut."

Scullys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Sie haben noch nicht das Weihnachtsessen probiert, das sie uns jedes Jahr vorsetzt, und die Kekse hat sie auch noch nicht serviert. Ich wette, wir werden nach Weihnachten Stammgäste in der Sporthalle des FBI sein."

„Ooooh, Scully, Sie im Trainingsanzug, das werde ich mir bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen." Sie langte nach dem Lichtschalter und löschte die Lampe, allerdings nicht bevor Mulder ihren mörderischen Blick gesehen hatte. „Halten Sie den Mund, oder ich überlege mir, ob ich Sie nicht Missy ausliefern soll."

Die Laken raschelten, als sich Scully im Bett zurechtkuschelte. Mulder war sich nicht sicher, ob das gelöschte Licht das Signal zum Schlafen war, und er dachte tatsächlich daran, ihre letzte Äußerung unkommentiert zu lassen, als er ihre Stimme erneut hörte. Sie klang irgendwie verändert. Das konnte doch nicht an der Dunkelheit liegen, oder etwa doch?

„Das hier ist fast wie eine Pyjamaparty."

„Was?"

„Haben Sie noch nie eine Pyjamaparty gemacht?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Also, das überrascht mich; irgendwie gehört das doch zum Erwachsenwerden dazu. Passen Sie auf: Zu einer Pyjamaparty werden Leute eingeladen, denen man vertraut und mit denen man über alles reden kann. Man macht Matratzenlager und kuschelt sich in die Decken ein, sieht Videos an oder erzählt sich Gruselgeschichten, isst Unmengen ungesunder Dinge, und irgendwann spielt man dann „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" und quetscht alle dunklen Geheimnisse und verborgenen Wünsche aus den Anderen heraus. Es wird meistens bis in die Nacht geredet, und am nächsten Morgen steht man nicht vor 11.00 auf."

„Klingt nach Spaß. Schade, dass ich so etwas nie gemacht habe." Gegen seinen Willen klang Mulders Stimme traurig, und Scully biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hätte das Thema nie anschneiden sollen; schließlich wusste sie, dass Mulder keine besonders glückliche Kindheit, geschweige denn Jugend, gehabt hatte, weshalb überraschte es sie dann, dass er niemals mit Freunden Pyjamaparties gefeiert hatte? Zumal sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er überhaupt Freunde gehabt hatte.

„Mulder... Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht..."

„Was hätten Sie nicht? Mich daran erinnern sollen, dass meine Jugend ein Desaster war? Dafür können Sie nun wirklich nichts. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich Sie damals schon gekannt hätte, hätten wir keine Pyjamaparty zusammen gefeiert."

Er versuchte, sie aufzumuntern, und das ärgerte sie. **Er** war derjenige, der getröstet werden sollte, nicht sie, die eine glückliche, geborgene Kindheit gehabt und viele solcher und ähnlicher unschuldiger Späße erlebt hatte. Sie dachte einen Moment nach und sprang dann aus dem Bett, wobei sie fast auf Mulder trat, dessen Matratzenlager sich direkt neben ihr befand.

„Ich hab eine Idee! Wir machen unsere eigene Pyjamaparty. Hier und jetzt."

„Wie..." Sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Sie haben recht, wenn wir uns als Kinder gekannt hätten, hätten wir uns wahrscheinlich nicht leiden können. Aber jetzt können wir uns leiden, wir schlafen zusammen in einem Zimmer, ich weiß, wo Mom ihre besten Plätzchen versteckt hat, also, was spricht dagegen?"

Noch bevor der verdutzte Mulder etwas sagen konnte, war sie aus dem Zimmer geschlüpft und kam wenige Minuten später mit einen großen Teller voller Kekse und diverser anderer Kleinigkeiten, die sie aus der Küche hatte mitgehen lassen, sowie einer Flasche Orangensaft wieder zurück, einen triumphierenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sie stellte ihre Beute neben Mulders Matratzenlager ab, zog Kissen und Decke von ihrem eigenen Bett herunter und ließ sich auf Mulders Fußende fallen, der noch immer viel zu überrascht war, um sich zu äußern. Dies war eine Seite an Scully, die er noch nie erlebt hatte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie heimlich Lebensmittel aus der Küche stibitzen oder gar mit ihm eine Schlafparty veranstalten würde, aber er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm die Aussicht nicht gefiel. Inzwischen hatte sich Scully mit dem Kissen im Rücken gegen ihr Bett gelehnt und in ihre Decke eingewickelt und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Was ist? Haben Sie Angst, dass uns Mom erwischt, wie wir ihre Plätzchen vor der Zeit vernichten?"

„Ich befürchte eher, dass Bill hereinplatzt und Sie in meinem Bett erwischt. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich die Folgen überleben würde."

Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Mulder! Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir..." Sie brach hastig ab und setzte erneut an: „Ich meine, erstens tun wir nicht das, was er denkt, und zweitens habe ich es allmählich satt, dass er meint, er könnte mein Leben bestimmen. Außerdem wäre er selbst schuld, wenn er mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer auftaucht, was aber nicht passieren wird, da er genug mit Matthew zu tun hat, der noch nicht durchschläft. Und nun kommen Sie schon, oder wollen Sie etwa keine Party?"

Bei diesem Gedanken nahm ihr Gesicht einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck an, als ihr klarwurde, dass sie einfach angenommen hatte, Mulder würde genauso viel Spaß an ihrem Einfall haben wie sie. Was, wenn er genervt war oder müde? Mulder nahm ihre Stimmungsänderung sofort wahr und stieß ihr leicht den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Hey, nun gucken Sie nicht wie eine verlorene Katze. Ich hab Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass ich noch nie eine Pyjamaparty hatte, also müssen Sie mir schon sagen, was ich jetzt machen muss."

Ihre Miene hellte sich wieder auf. „Das ist einfach: Machen Sie es sich gemütlich und probieren Sie die Kekse. Der Rest kommt von ganz allein."

Mulder tat, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, und stellte bald fest, dass sie recht gehabt hatte: Er fand tatsächlich Spaß daran, mit seiner sonst so ernsthaften Partnerin in Decken gewickelt auf dem Boden zu sitzen und im Halbdunkel Maggie Scullys Weihnachtsvorräte zu plündern, auch wenn sie den Saft gemeinsam aus der Flasche trinken mussten, weil Scully keine Gläser aus dem Schrank mit der quietschenden Tür hatte holen können. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten, Scully welche aus ihrer Jugend, und Mulder, der die gemütliche Stimmung nicht trüben wollte, steuerte Geistergeschichten bei, die er in Oxford gehört hatte.

Nach einer Weile wurden die Gesprächspausen immer länger, bis sich Scully irgendwann erkundigte: „Warum tun wir das nicht öfter?"

„Was? Zusammen übernachten und uns mit Keksen vollstopfen, die wir vorher entwendet haben? Das erste verstößt gegen eine Menge ungeschriebener Gesetze des FBI, und letzteres ist illegal und sollte daher von Bundesagenten nicht praktiziert werden."

„Ich meine es ernst, Mulder. Warum reden wir nie?"

Mulder fühlte sich unangenehm an einen Vorfall erinnert, der genau damit zu tun hatte: Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er noch immer Eddie vanBlundht in seiner Gestalt sehen, wie er sich über seine ahnungslose Partnerin beugte, um sie zu küssen. Sie hatten nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, aber zumindest so viel hatte Mulder aus ihr herausbekommen können, dass Eddie sie unter dem Vorwand besucht hatte, mit ihr reden zu wollen. Er selbst hatte sich diese Frage seitdem ungefähr täglich gestellt, war aber immer nur zu einem einzigen Ergebnis gekommen: Er vermied es, mit Scully zu reden, weil er Angst hatte, sie noch mehr zu brauchen, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Sie war seine Partnerin, beste Freundin, Vertraute, Mitverschwörerin, und die Frau, die er liebte und begehrte, auch wenn sie die letzten beiden Dinge niemals erfahren würde. Er hatte sich schon lange eingestanden, dass er von ihr abhängig war, und das machte ihm Angst. Würde er mit ihr reden, seine Freizeit gemeinsam mit ihr verbringen, dann würde sie ihm in der Zeit, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren, noch viel mehr fehlen als sie es bereits tat. Da er ihr das jedoch nicht sagen konnte, ohne einen unbehaglichen Unterton in die gemütliche, vertraute Atmosphäre zu bringen, dachte er einen Moment nach und antwortete dann mit einer Lüge: „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, weil wir nie damit angefangen haben. Vielleicht hätten wir uns von Anfang an treffen sollen, oder auf den Flügen nicht nur über Fälle sprechen, sondern auch über alltägliche Dinge. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass es immer schwerer wird, je mehr Zeit vergeht."

Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Möglich, dass Sie recht haben. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich es immer vermisst habe." Auch sie dachte an Eddie und brach ab, bevor sie zu viel sagte. „Aber ich bin froh, dass wir es jetzt getan haben. Vielleicht können wir es ja zu einer Gewohnheit werden lassen."

„Vielleicht. Aber was heißt hier `getan haben´? Ist die Party schon vorbei?"

„Von mir aus nicht. Aber ich muss mich hinlegen." Damit streckte sie die Beine aus und schubste Mulder fast von der Matratze. Er musste zur Seite rücken und sich ebenfalls hinlegen, um genug Platz zu haben. „Soll ich Sie vielleicht in Ihr Bett tragen?" zog er sie auf, aber Scully verneinte. „Mir geht's gut, wo ich bin. Machen Sie das Licht aus und erzählen mir noch eine Geschichte." bat sie. Mulder war nur zu bereit, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen. Er löschte das ohnehin schon gedimmte Licht, kroch unter seine Decke und begann mit einem Rätsel, das er noch aus seiner Studienzeit kannte: „Ein Mann kommt aus einem Gebäude. Er sieht fröhlich aus. Er geht zum Bahnhof, steigt in einen Zug und fährt ab. Der Zug fährt durch einen langen Tunnel, und der Mann erschießt sich. Warum?"

Scully protestierte halbherzig: „Mulder, das ist keine Geschichte, sondern ein Rätsel, und dazu bin ich nun doch zu müde."

„Hey, wo bleibt Ihr Ehrgeiz, Agent Scully? Sie wollen doch wohl nicht vor einer so simplen X-Akte kapitulieren, oder?"

„Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, es ist mitten in der Nacht, und wir haben Urlaub. Können Sie die X-Akten nicht mal über Weihnachten ruhen lassen?"

„Unmöglich. Nun seien Sie kein Spielverderber. Sie müssen mir Fragen stellen, die ich mit ja oder nein beantworten kann, und ich darf nicht bluffen. Okay?"

„Na gut. Aber nur, weil ich neugierig auf die Lösung bin. Und dass Sie mir ja fair spielen. Also, war der Mann suizidgefährdet?"

„Nein."

„Mulder, das ergibt keinen Sinn. Er hat sich umgebracht, also **muss** er selbstmordgefährdet oder zumindest labil gewesen sein. So etwas tut man nicht einfach aus heiterem Himmel."

„Scully, das ist ein Rätsel, kein realer Fall, also kann der Mann sich umbringen, ohne labil gewesen zu sein." Obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, genervt zu klingen, musste Mulder innerlich doch schmunzeln. Das war seine Scully, immer die Logikerin, auch wenn es nur um ein Spiel ging. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war das eines der Dinge, die er besonders an ihr mochte: Was immer sie tat, tat sie mit ganzem Einsatz und allem, was sie besaß. Und Logik besaß sie eine Menge.

„Okay, dann war er eben nicht labil. War jemand mit ihm im Abteil?"

**23.12., 8.30 am**

Als Mulder erwachte, hatte er erst Schwierigkeiten, sich zu orientieren. Er lag halb auf dem Boden, und irgend etwas war in seinem Gesicht. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er war, und vor allem, was er gestern Nacht getan hatte. Seine Lider fühlten sich wie Blei an und weigerten sich, die Augen freizugeben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn geweckt hatte und warum er halb auf einer Matratze und halb auf dem Boden lag und war noch immer dabei, dieses Rätsel zu analysieren, als er ein lautes Kreischen hörte. Einen Moment war er versucht, seine Waffe unter dem Kissen hervorzuziehen, dann erkannte er, das sie nicht da war. Allmählich dämmerte ihm, wo er sich befand: In Maggie Scullys Haus, genauer gesagt, auf einer Matratze auf dem Boden von Dana Scullys Zimmer. Beim nächsten Kreischen wurde ihm auch klar, wer der Urheber der schrecklichen Laute war: Charlys Zwillingstöchter rannten an der Zimmertür vorbei, und dem Geräuschpegel nach zu urteilen, waren sie mitten in einer Verfolgungsjagd. Mulder brummte unwillig und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf, um noch ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu haben, als ihm auffiel, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, was da direkt vor seiner Nase lag. Mühsam öffnete er ein Auge und blickte genau auf einen Zeh. Dana Scullys großen Zeh, um genau zu sein. Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach dem Grund, warum er mit ihrem Fuß im Gesicht aufgewacht war, und ganz langsam kamen die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zurück und brachten ihn zum Lächeln. Scully war ziemlich müde gewesen, hatte sich aber dennoch so sehr in sein Rätsel verbissen, dass sie partout nicht aufgeben wollte, und war schließlich darüber eingeschlafen, und zwar genau dort, wo sie gelegen hatte: Verkehrt herum auf seiner Matratze. Das erklärte den Fuß und die schweren Lider. Es musste mindestens 4.00 gewesen sein, als sie endlich eingeschlafen waren, und er war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, Scully in ihr Bett zu tragen oder sich selbst dort schlafen zu legen. Wie immer war es ihm auch dieses Mal leicht gefallen, in ihrer Nähe Schlaf zu finden, was er bereits verschiedentlich bei langen Flügen und auf Überwachungen bemerkt hatte. Warum also woanders hingehen, wenn sie bereits schlief und sich nicht beschweren konnte? Wie auf Kommando bewegte sich der Fuß vor seinem Gesicht und machte unsanft Bekanntschaft mit seiner Nase. Mulder knurrte noch einmal und drehte sich weg, worauf der Fuß seinen Hinterkopf abzutasten begann. Offenbar brauchte Scully nicht halb so lange wie er, um sich zu orientieren, denn keine Minute später zog sie ihren Fuß zurück und erkundigte sich verschlafen: „Mulder, was tun Sie verkehrt herum in meinem Bett?"

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Das könnte ich Sie auch fragen, denn soweit ich mich erinnere, ist dies hier mein Bett."

Er hörte ein verständnisloses Brummen, bevor sie den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Aussage erkannte: „Hmmm, Sie haben recht. Mein Bett ist wohl da oben, oder? Was haben wir eigentlich gestern getrunken?" Sie rieb sich den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen.

„Nichts außer purem Orangensaft. Es sei denn, Sie haben ihn mit irgendwas versetzt, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen. Ich denke, wir leiden einfach an zu wenig Schlaf, was nicht zuletzt den beiden Sirenen da draußen zu verdanken ist."

Ein weiteres Grummeln war die Antwort. „Ich hatte schon vergessen, warum ich Familientreffen nicht leiden kann. Die zwei könnten Tote aufwecken."

Noch bevor Mulder etwas erwidern konnte, fiel ihr wieder ein, worüber sie gestern Nacht eingeschlafen war. „Was war eigentlich mit dem Mann? Ich meine, dem im Zug. Warum hat er sich erschossen?"

Mulder überlegte kurz, sie weiter raten zu lassen, aber in dem Moment klopfte Maggie Scully an die Tür und verkündete lautstark, dass es in einer halben Stunde Frühstück gäbe und sie sich bitte beeilen sollten. Scully bestätigte ihren mehr oder minder wachen Zustand und stand auf, wobei sie Mulder auffordernd ansah. „Also?"

„Ganz einfach, Scully. Der Mann war ein geheilter Blinder."

Er konnte förmlich die Fragezeichen auf der Stirn seiner Partnerin sehen, also setzte er hinzu: „Denken Sie mal drüber nach.", schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Genau eine halbe Stunde später folgte Mulder seiner Partnerin die Treppe hinunter zum Esszimmer, wo schon einige weitere Scullys saßen und ungeduldig auf den Rest der Familie und den Gast warteten. Scully war inzwischen trotz ihrer noch immer gut erkennbaren Müdigkeit ein Licht aufgegangen, und sie hatte die Logik hinter Mulders Rätsel erfasst. Maggie kam gerade aus der Küche und sah ihnen entgegen, wobei ihr nicht der zerknitterte Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Beiden entging. Unglücklicherweise war Bill nicht weniger aufmerksam als seine Mutter, und ebenso wie sie dachte er, die Gründe für die sichtliche Erschöpfung seiner Schwester und ihres Partners zu kennen. Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte er sich auf Mulder und presste ihn gegen die Wand, noch bevor dieser reagieren konnte. Bills zornrotes Gesicht war nur Millimeter von Mulders entfernt, und er zischte drohend: „Ich weiß genau, warum du so müde bist, du Schweinehund! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das noch einmal passiert. Lass gefälligst deine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Schwester."

Mit jedem Wort drückte er Mulder fester gegen die Tapete, wobei seine Hände den Kragen seines Opfers gepackt hielten und ihm somit die Luft zuschnürten. „Was hast du mit Dana gemacht? Womit hast du ihr gedroht, hä? Antworte gefälligst!"

Wahrscheinlich war es ein Glück, dass Bill Mulder den Hals zudrückte, denn die Antwort, die dieser gern gegeben hätte, wäre sicher nicht zu Bills Zufriedenheit ausgefallen. Gleichzeitig erwies sich die abgeschnittene Luftzufuhr allerdings auch als bedrohlich; Mulders Gesicht lief langsam dunkel an, und er begann hörbar zu keuchen. Glücklicherweise löste sich in diesem Moment Maggie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Sie baute sich vor ihrem ältesten Sohn auf und fuhr ihn an: „William Robert Scully! Lass auf der Stelle Fox los!" Die schneidende Stimme seiner Mutter ließ Bill aufsehen. Ein einziger Blick in ihre Augen verriet ihm, dass er besser gehorchte. Widerwillig löste er seine Hände von Mulders Kragen, nicht ohne ihn noch einmal anzuzischen: „Wenn du meine Schwester noch einmal anfasst, wirst du es bitter bereuen." Damit stampfte er in Richtung Küche davon, dicht gefolgt von Maggie, die ihm ohne Zweifel eine Strafpredigt halten würde. Scully untersuchte inzwischen Mulders Hals und fragte besorgt: „Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

„Ich glaube schon." brachte er krächzend hervor. „Nur gut, dass ich keine Krawatte trage." Scully lächelte gequält. Wenn Mulder schon wieder Witze machen konnte, dann ging es ihm nicht so schlecht, wie sie zuerst befürchtet hatte. Trotzdem war ihr alles andere als behaglich zumute. Sie schämte sich für ihren Bruder und dafür, was er ihr und Mulder unterstellte, und hoffte bloß, dass Mulder nicht irgendeine dumme Bemerkung darüber machen würde. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schwieg er jedoch und nahm sie statt dessen sanft beim Arm, um sie ins Esszimmer zu den weniger gefährlichen Mitgliedern ihrer Familie zu führen.

Nach dem Frühstück, zu dem Bill nicht erschienen war, schickte Maggie ihre Söhne los, um die letzten Einkäufe zu erledigen, und bat Tara, sie zu begleiten. Sie kannte ihre Männer und wollte jeglicher einkaufsbedingter Katastrophe von vornherein vorbeugen. Beth und Missy spielten mit den Kindern, während Mulder und Dana die Küche aufräumten. Sie waren so sehr damit beschäftigt, ein weiteres von Mulders seltsamen Rätseln durchzuspielen, dass sie Maggie erst bemerkten, als diese sie ansprach.

„Ihr zwei könnt mir nicht zufällig sagen, wer an den Keksen gewesen ist?" erkundigte sie sich mit mildem Tadel, und Mulder bereitete sich innerlich auf eines der schmerzlichen Verhöre vor, die einer derartigen Frage in seiner Jugend unweigerlich gefolgt waren, nur um am Ende in Anschuldigungen und Strafen auszuarten. Er fühlte sich schuldig, denn er wusste, dass Scully nur ihm zuliebe die Kekse geholt hatte. Diese schien jedoch nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt zu sein, sondern sah ihrer Mutter direkt in die Augen und sagte einfach: „Ich hab letzte Nacht welche geholt, weil Mulder und ich ein kleines Picknick machen wollten. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er noch nie zuvor eine Pyjamaparty gemacht hat?"

Auf Maggies Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Dann wurde es ja allerhöchste Zeit für ihn. Das erklärt zumindest, warum ihr beide heute so müde seid. Allerdings muss ich sagen, Strafe muss sein: Ihr werdet mir wohl oder übel helfen müssen, neue Plätzchen zu backen, damit wir morgen welche haben, um sie für Santa hinzustellen. Die Kinder wären sehr enttäuscht, wenn das dieses Jahr ausfiele." Sie sah vom lächelnden Gesicht ihrer Tochter zu Mulders unbehaglicher Miene und legte ihm aufmunternd die Hand auf den Arm. „Keine Sorge, Fox, ich werde Ihnen nicht den Kopf abreißen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei Ihnen zu Hause war, aber zu Weihnachten gehört Naschen hier einfach dazu, und ich hätte sowieso noch nachbacken müssen. Also gucken Sie nicht so erschrocken, sondern helfen Sie Dana." Damit drückte sie ihrer Tochter eine Rührschüssel und Mulder das Backbuch in die Hand, auch wenn sie den Verdacht hatte, dass es umgekehrt wesentlich besser gewesen wäre, und verließ mit einem „Ich bin gleich zurück, fangt schon mal an." den Raum.

Eine halbe Stunde später ähnelte die Küche einem Schlachtfeld, aber aus dem Ofen duftete es verführerisch, da die erste Ladung Plätzchen bereits hineingeschoben worden war. Mulder musste gestehen, dass er nie erwartet hätte, so viel Spaß beim Backen zu haben. Maggie Scully scheuchte ihn und Dana zwar unablässig durch die Gegend mit dem Auftrag, dies oder jenes zu holen, in diversen Schüsseln Zutaten zu verrühren und die Finger vom Teig zu lassen, dennoch war die Atmosphäre heiter und entspannt. Entspannt genug, dass sich Maggie beruhigt entfernte, als Tara in den Raum kam und ihr mit einem heimlichen Zwinkern verkündete, es sei jemand für sie am Telefon. „Macht ihr schon mal alleine weiter, ich werde mich beeilen. Und wenn die Uhr am Ofen klingelt, nehmt unbedingt das Blech raus!" wies sie an und verschwand, noch ehe jemand protestieren konnte. Mulder sah ihr nach und hob den Mixer aus der Schüssel, in der er eben noch gerührt hatte, vergaß nur leider, ihn auszustellen. Innerhalb von Sekunden zierten winzige Teigspritzer die gesamte Küche, und Scully stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus. „Mulder! Machen Sie das Ding aus!" rief sie und war im selben Moment bei ihm, um ihm den Mixer zu entreißen und abzustellen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Mulder, was er angerichtet hatte, und verzog das Gesicht zu einer entschuldigenden Grimasse. Dann sah er den Teig auf Scullys Nase, der sich bei ihrem Sprung nach dem Urheber des Desasters darauf plaziert hatte, und begann zu lachen. Seine Partnerin funkelte ihn an. „Was gibt's da eigentlich zu lachen?" wollte sie wissen. „Sie haben die ganze Küche eingesaut, und meine Mom wird alles andere als begeistert sein, wenn sie das sieht. Haben Sie denn noch nie einen Mixer in der Hand gehabt?"

„Hab ich nicht, und Sie sollten sich erstmal anschauen, bevor Sie behaupten, es gäbe nichts zu lachen." Damit hielt Mulder ihr eine Silberplatte vors Gesicht, auf der sie später die Kekse zum Auskühlen verteilen sollten, und deutete auf ihr Spiegelbild. Scully kniff die Augen zusammen, um ihr Bild erkennen zu können, und runzelte die Stirn. Nicht nur ihre Nase war mit Teig bedeckt, sondern nun auch ihr Haar, das Mulder ihr in einer wohl gutgemeinten Geste aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, damit sie sich in dem improvisierten Spiegel besser sehen konnte. Unglücklicherweise war seine Hand ebenfalls voller Teig gewesen, der jetzt auf ihrem Kopf klebte. Nicht sicher, ob sie lachen oder ihn erwürgen sollte, drehte sich Scully zu ihrem Partner um. „Das ist wirklich nicht komisch. Ich hatte erst heute Morgen geduscht." beschwerte sie sich.

„Jetzt müssen Sie nochmal duschen. Soll ich Ihnen beim Haarewaschen helfen?" brachte Mulder unter heftigem Lachen hervor.

„Ich werde gleich **Ihnen** helfen." knurrte Scully und griff nach dem ersten Gegenstand in ihrer Reichweite, um ihn nach Mulder zu werfen. Leider erwischte sie ausgerechnet die offene Tüte mit Zuckerperlen, die in Erwartung der zu dekorierenden Plätzchen bereits auf der Anrichte stand, und im nächsten Augenblick war ihr vollkommen überraschter Partner von oben bis unter mit bunten Zuckerkügelchen bedeckt, die sich in seinem Kragen, den Ärmeln und seinem zum Protest aufgerissenen Mund anzusammeln begannen. Sobald er wieder sprechen konnte, ohne die kleinen Perlen in alle Richtungen zu spucken, warf er Scully, die sich vor Lachen kaum aufrecht halten konnte, ein wütendes „Rache!" entgegen und griff in die Mehldose, die zu allem Unglück genau neben ihm stand. Ehe sie sich versah, flog Scully eine Wolke aus Mehl entgegen, durch die sie nur noch schemenhaft ihren Angreifer erkennen konnte. Das hinderte sie jedoch nicht daran, nun ihrerseits mit Mehl zu werfen, welches auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet war, damit der Teig sich besser ausrollen ließ. Minutenlang flogen diverse Zutaten durch die Luft, und der Küchenboden ähnelte langsam aber sicher einer eigenwilligen Schneelandschaft aus Mehl und Zucker, dekoriert mit Mandeln, bunten Zuckerperlen und Rosinen. Zum Glück kam Maggie Scully herein, bevor einer der Kontrahenten die Schachtel mit Eiern zum Geschütz erklärte. Im ersten Moment konnte sie durch die weiß gestäubte Luft nicht das geringste erkennen, dann jedoch legte sich der Staub und gab den Blick auf zwei ziemlich betreten dreinblickende und passend zum Boden dekorierte Agenten frei, die rasch ihre jeweiligen „Waffen" wieder auf die Arbeitsfläche neben sich fallen ließen. Maggie hob die Augenbraue in einer Weise, die keinen Zweifel daran ließ, von wem ihre Tochter diese spezielle Geste geerbt hatte.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer angefangen hat." knurrte sie, den gemurmelten Entschuldigungen zuvorkommend, die sie bereits auf den Lippen von Fox und Dana ablesen konnte. „Missy, hol den Fotoapparat." rief sie über ihre Schulter, bevor sie sich wieder den weiß gepuderten Gestalten in ihrer Küche zuwandte. „Sobald sie euren Anblick für die Nachwelt festgehalten hat, werdet ihr das Schlachtfeld hier beseitigen und euch unter die Dusche stellen. Und dann will ich keinen von euch auch nur in der Nähe der Küche sehen, bis ich mit dem Backen fertig bin, ist das klar?" Betretenes Nicken auf beiden Seiten. Melissa betrat mit der Kamera in der Hand die Küche und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Was ist denn hier passiert?" keuchte sie, fing sich aber erstaunlich schnell wieder und begann, ihre Schwester und Mulder zu fotografieren, wobei sie darauf achtete, ein paar Großaufnahmen von seinem Gesicht zu machen, mit denen sie ihn gegebenenfalls irgendwann einmal erpressen konnte, sollte sich der Wunsch ihrer Mutter erfüllen und Mulder nach diesem Weihnachten zur Familie gehören. Dann zog sie sich eilig zurück, um Tara in den leuchtendsten Farben zu berichten, wie recht ihre Mutter gehabt hatte, als sie davon sprach, sie werde sich eine Weile zurückziehen, damit sich Dana und Mulder in der Küche „frei entfalten" konnten. Missy bezweifelte, dass ihre Mutter diese Art von Entfaltung gemeint hatte...

Knapp zwei Stunden später waren Küche und Agenten wiederhergestellt, und Maggie konnte mit dem Backen fortfahren. Sie war nicht wirklich wütend über das, was passiert war, sondern insgeheim beinahe froh, ihre jüngste Tochter und ihren besten Freund einmal so ausgelassen zu erleben, aber sie würde sich hüten, ihnen das zu sagen. Statt dessen befahl sie ihnen, nach draußen zu gehen und die Vogelhäuser nachzufüllen in der Hoffnung, eine weitere Schlacht mit Lebensmitteln wenigstens nach draußen verlagern zu können. Sollten sie sich doch im Garten mit Vogelfutter bewerfen, die Vögel würden es auch vom Boden fressen.

Noch immer ziemlich kleinlaut und von ihrem eigenen Verhalten überrascht, führte Scully Mulder in die Garage, um das Vogelfutter zu holen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, es auf die verschiedenen Häuschen zu verteilen. Mulder folgte ihr wie ein neugieriger Hund und blickte interessiert über ihre Schulter, als sie die Tüte öffnete und anfing, den Inhalt auf den Boden des Häuschens zu streuen, das sie vor vielen Jahren zusammen mit ihrem Vater gebaut hatte. Ihr kurzer wehmütiger Gedanke wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Mulder eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte und ihr mit der anderen die Tüte aus der Hand nahm. Erstaunt sah sie zu ihm auf. „Was tun Sie da?" wollte sie wissen. Mulders Antwort kam prompt: „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa die ganzen Sonnenblumenkerne an die Vögel verfüttern?" Einen Moment war sie sprachlos, dann begann sie zu lachen, als ihr aufging, wie sehr sie seine Sucht unterschätzt hatte. „Mulder, es ist eine Tradition, dass wir im Winter die Vögel in unseren selbstgebauten Vogelhäuschen füttern, und zwar mit Sonnenblumenkernen."

„Aber sie müssen doch nicht alle bekommen, oder?" Sein Blick war der eines verlorenen Welpens, der mit großen Augen zu seinem Herrn aufsieht und an dessen Bein kratzt, um hochgenommen zu werden. Scully schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie konnte ein so brillanter und intelligenter Mann wie ihr Partner sich nur so kindisch aufführen?

„Mulder, es ist nun einmal Tradition. Die Vögel finden nichts zu fressen, also müssen wir ihnen etwas geben, und da sie Sonnenblumenkerne lieben..."

„Ich liebe sie aber auch." kam die prompte Antwort.

„Sie werden sie aber nicht bekommen. Diese Kerne stehen den Vögeln zu, und sonst niemandem." Energisch griff Scully wieder nach der Tüte. Mulders Blick ließ sie innehalten. Sie seufzte innerlich und ließ eine Handvoll Kerne in seine offene Handfläche fallen. Warum konnte sie ihm bloß niemals etwas abschlagen? Wenn er sie mit diesem Hundeblick ansah, flog ihm ihr Herz zu und sie war absolut hilflos. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber mit einem heimlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ging sie durch den Garten und füllte die restlichen Vogelhäuschen, wobei Mulder glücklich an seinen erbettelten Kernen kauend hinter ihr her trottete.

Das Mittagessen verlief erstaunlich friedlich, was teilweise auch daran liegen mochte, dass Bill, Charly und Tara noch nicht vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen waren. Scully nahm Matthew unter ihre Fittiche, da keiner seiner Eltern da war, um ihn zu füttern, und Mulder warf ihr immer wieder heimlich bewundernde Blicke zu. Sie konnte so gut mit Kindern umgehen; Mulder fragte sich, ob es chauvinistisch von ihm war, darüber erstaunt zu sein, aber er sah sie immer nur als starke, energische FBI- Agentin, die entweder Verdächtige einschüchterte oder bis zum Ellbogen in Leichen steckte, Rügen von Vorgesetzten stumm und mit stolz gerecktem Kinn über sich ergehen ließ und Akten las. Immer war sie so verdammt stark, dass er manchmal vergaß, ihre sanfte Seite zu sehen. Es waren Momente wie dieser, wenn sie einem kleinen Hund über den Kopf strich oder ihren Neffen mit einem Löffel fütterte und dabei selbst mehr Brei abbekam, als tatsächlich in seinem kleinen Mund landete, die Mulder klarmachten, dass sie nur ihm gegenüber Agentin war. Es gab Menschen, die diese andere Seite an ihr öfter zu sehen bekamen, und sie mussten nicht einmal einen Zusammenbruch erleiden oder im Krankenhaus landen, um sie zu sehen.

Melissa bemerkte Mulders versunkenen Blick und stupste ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Neidisch?" erkundigte sie sich flüsternd. „Ich könnte Sie auch füttern, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Sie auf meinen Schoß passen würden. Vielleicht eher umgekehrt..."

Was sollte er darauf antworten? Natürlich, Melissa war eine attraktive Frau, und sie hatte es ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihn anziehend fand, aber Mulder würde auf keinen Fall auf ihre Annäherungen eingehen. Nicht zu Weihnachten, und nicht als Gast, und schon gar nicht vor den Augen seiner Partnerin. Aber gab es überhaupt eine höfliche Art, so deutliche Signale zurückzuweisen? Mulder beschloss, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und so zu tun, als habe er nicht verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte, und wandte sich Maggie zu, die sich soeben erhob, um den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Kann ich Ihnen was helfen?" erkundigte er sich, schon einige Teller zusammenstellend, um sie in die Küche zu tragen.

„Für meinen Geschmack haben Sie heute schon genug in der Küche geholfen, wie wär's, wenn Sie und Dana die Kinder für eine Weile mit nach draußen nehmen? Ganz in der Nähe gibt es einen schönen Rodelberg, und in der Garage steht noch ein Schlitten."

Damit nahm sie Mulder das Geschirr ab und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Ich will die Mädchen aus dem Haus haben, bevor die anderen wiederkommen. Sie bringen sicher noch ein paar späte Geschenke mit, die eingepackt und versteckt werden müssen, und beim Aufstellen des Baumes sind sie auch nur im Weg." Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und sprach über ihre Schulter, um die anderen in ihren Plan einzuweihen: „Nora, Lauren, ihr könnt schon mal eure Schneeanzüge anziehen, Fox und Dana werden mit euch und Matty zum Rodeln gehen. Missy, Beth, wir können solange noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen." Alles nickte – Weihnachten war die Zeit, zu der jedem Befehl Maggies blind Folge geleistet wurde; sie war schließlich dafür verantwortlich, dass die Feiertage mit einer Menge Menschen unter einem Dach ein Erfolg wurden, wer hätte ihr da widersprechen sollen?

Scully wechselte Matthews Windeln, während Beth und Mulder die Zwillinge anzogen. Beth bemerkte seinen verzweifelten Blick auf die identischen Mädchen und beschloss Erbarmen zu haben.

„Nora hat eine grüne Mütze auf, Lauren eine blaue. Solange Sie das im Kopf behalten, kann gar nichts passieren. Und ihr," sie wandte sich an die Mädchen, „untersteht euch, die Mützen zu tauschen. Ihr wisst, Santa sieht alles."

„Ja, Mom." kam es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig. Fünf Minuten später waren auch Dana und Matthew angezogen, letzterer konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen, so dick war er eingepackt, aber da er sowieso noch nicht ausreichend laufen konnte, um sich im hohen Schnee fortzubewegen, störte ihn das nicht allzu sehr. Dana packte ihn auf den Schlitten und setzte einen der Zwillinge hinter ihn, um ihn festzuhalten, Mulder nahm das Seil und zog an, während Dana die schmollende Nora bei der behandschuhten Hand nahm und ihr versicherte, dass sie dafür auf dem Rückweg gezogen werden würde, was ihre Laune erheblich besserte. So kamen sie schließlich beim Rodelberg an, wo Mulder die nächste Stunde damit verbrachte, den Schlitten unzählige Male den Berg hinaufzuziehen und hinter den Zwillingen herzulaufen, die ihn jedesmal ungeduldig auf- und ab hüpfend unten erwarteten, damit der Aufstieg beginnen und sie von neuem abfahren konnten. Irgendwann konnte Scully die drei überzeugen, ihr und Matthew den Schlitten für ein paar Minuten zu überlassen, da der Kleine die ganze Zeit über neidisch hinter ihnen her geschaut hatte. Während sie und ihr Neffe gemeinsam von halber Höhe des Hügels abfuhren, beschäftigten die Zwillinge und etwa ein halbes Dutzend anderer Kinder Mulder, indem sie ihn in die höhere Kunst der Schneeballschlacht einweihten, bevor sie sich alle zusammentaten, um „den größten Schneemann der Welt" zu bauen. Die Kinder waren so vertieft in ihr Spiel, dass sie die Rückkehr ihres Schlittens gar nicht bemerkten, und so ergriff Mulder die Gelegenheit und schlich sich davon, um Scully zu einer gemeinsamen Abfahrt zu überreden.

„Und wo soll ich Matty lassen?" wehrte sie ab, doch Mulder hatte nicht vor, sich so schnell abweisen zu lassen, und bat ein ungefähr zwölfjähriges Mädchen, das mit einem Kleinkind Schnee-Engel machte, ein paar Minuten auf den Kleinen aufzupassen. Ihrer Ausrede beraubt, blieb Scully nichts anderes übrig, als sich hinter Mulder auf den Schlitten zu setzen und an ihm festzuklammern, als der Schlitten rasant abwärts schoss. Irgendwie wünschte sie, sie hätte nicht Mulder vorn sitzen und lenken lassen, doch da war es schon zu spät: Statt ruhig am Fuß des Hügels auf der Wiese auszulaufen, steuerte der Schlitten mitten in eine Schneewehe hinein und kippte um.

„Sagen Sie nichts." warnte Mulder, als er seiner zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag weiß gepuderten Partnerin aufhalf und ihr den Schnee von Rücken klopfte. „Ich war noch nie gut im Rodeln."

„Wieso haben Sie dann nicht mich lenken lassen?" erkundigte sie sich mit mildem Amüsement in der Stimme.

„Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass Sie es wollen." gab Mulder mit Unschuldsmiene zurück, während sie nebeneinander den Berg hinaufstiegen und sich dem Gelächter der Kinder stellten, die ihren Unfall natürlich bemerkt hatten. Trotz des Spottes mussten sie beide zugeben, dass es ihnen Spaß gemacht hatte.

Da Matthew auch einige Schnee-Engel gemacht und von der Kälte schon ganz blaue Lippen bekommen hatte, mahnte Dana schließlich zum Aufbruch, was eine Welle von Protest bei Lauren und Nora auslöste.

„Wir frieren aber noch gar nicht, und außerdem macht es grade solchen Spaß!" beschwerten sie sich im Chor. „Und der Schneemann ist auch noch nicht fertig."

„Matty ist ganz durchgefroren, er muss sich umziehen, also werden wir leider gehen müssen." war die bedauernde Antwort Danas.

„Warum eigentlich?" warf Mulder ein. „Sie gehen mit Matthew nach Hause und trocknen ihn, und ich bleibe noch ein wenig mit den Mädchen." schlug er vor. Scully warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Sind Sie sicher? Sie wissen, wie frech die zwei sein können."

„Hören Sie, ich bin mit Seeungeheuern und Moosmännern fertig geworden, was kann da schon passieren, wenn ich mit zwei kleinen Mädchen ein wenig im Schnee spiele."

„Na gut. Aber in spätestens einer Stunde kommen Sie nach, egal was die Kinder sagen. Länger können sie wirklich nicht draußen bleiben, ohne sich zu erkälten, und außerdem wird es dann dunkel. Und ihr hört auf das, was Fox euch sagt, kapiert?" wandte sie sich an die Zwillinge, deren Köpfe unter den Mützen eifrig im Takt nickten. Mit einem aufmunternden Klaps auf Mulders Schulter hob Scully den inzwischen greinenden Matthew hoch und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Das letzte, was sie sah, waren Mulder und Nora – perfekt an ihrer grünen Mütze zu erkennen - , die zusammen in rasender Fahrt den Hügel hinunterjagten. Sie drehte sich wieder um, da sie gar nicht wissen wollte, wo die beiden landen würden, und beeilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen.

Es wunderte wirklich niemanden, am wenigsten Scully selbst, dass Mulder und die Mädchen nach über eineinhalb Stunden noch immer nicht zurück waren. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass sie ihn um den Finger wickeln werden." hielt sie Beth vor, die ihr einen lachenden Blick zuwarf.

„Ach, komm schon. Er ist so süß mit ihnen, dass es kaum auffällt, wenn er sie ein wenig verwöhnt. Du hast wirklich Glück mit ihm."

„Glück? Wieso?" Scully war irritiert.

„Na, er wird mal ein wunderbarer Vater sein."

„Moment mal... Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Ach, seid ihr gar nicht zusammen?" erkundigte sich ihre Schwägerin mit Unschuldsmiene, ganz so, als habe sie nicht den ganzen Tag auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, eben diese Frage loszuwerden.

„Natürlich nicht! Wir arbeiten zusammen, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was das mit Mulders Qualität als Vater zu tun haben könnte."

„Na, eigentlich nichts. Ich hatte nur angenommen, dass da mehr sei. Aber wahrscheinlich hast du recht; so, wie er Missy ansieht..."

„Was ist mit mir?" erkundigte sich Melissa, die in diesem Moment den Raum betrat.

„Nichts. Wir haben uns nur gefragt, wo du mit dem Baumschmuck bleibst." gab Beth zurück und tat so, als bemerke sie den schockierten Blick nicht, der sich bei der Erwähnung von Melissa auf Danas Gesicht gebildet hatte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Mulder Missy den ganzen Tag nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen hatte, aber was konnte es schon schaden, wenn Dana ein wenig bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht die einzige Frau auf der Welt war? Vielleicht beeilte sie sich dadurch ja ein wenig damit, ihre Ansprüche auf ihren Partner geltend zu machen.

„Bin schon da!" Melissa hatte genug Anstand, so zu tun, als habe sie nicht gelauscht.

„Beth, wo sind denn deine Mädchen? Wir wollten doch mit dem Schmücken auf sie warten."

„Keine Ahnung, wo sie bleiben, sie sind noch mit Mulder unterwegs. Dana versichert mir, dass sie da in den besten Händen sind, auch wenn ich das bezweifle..."

„Ich bitte dich, sie befinden sich in der Obhut der Bundespolizei, was soll ihnen da schon passieren?"

„Könntet ihr mal eine Minute aufhören, auf Mulder herumzuhacken? Es mag zwar auf den ersten Blick nicht so aussehen, aber er ist sehr wohl in der Lage, auf zwei kleine Mädchen aufzupassen, ganz zu schweigen von sich selbst." _Außer, man setzt ihn auf einen Schlitten_, fügte Scully der Verteidigungsrede für ihren Partner im Stillen hinzu. Noch bevor jemand die Wahrheit ihrer Aussage anzweifeln konnte, hörten sie die Haustür und gleichzeitig ein lautes Protestgeschrei: „Ich **will** aber nicht mit rein! Ich will zurück, ich will meine Mommy!"

Mulders Stimme drang kaum durch das Geschrei des Mädchens hindurch, aber wenn die Frauen, die inzwischen aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur gestürmt kamen, angestrengt lauschten, konnten sie ihn dennoch verstehen: „Nun hör mal, Lauren! Dana hat gesagt, dass wir nach einer Stunde nach Hause müssen, und nachdem ich dich fast eine halbe Stunde suchen musste, wird es allmählich wirklich Zeit. Ihr habt es schließlich beide versprochen."

„Lass mich los! Ich will meine Mommyyyyyyyyy!" wiederholte das Kind noch eine Spur dringlicher und schriller. Dana war die erste, die den kleinen Tumult an der Eingangstür erreichte; sie kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zweierlei zu sehen: Mulder, der einem sich wie wild wehrenden Mädchen die blaue Mütze vom Kopf zog, und die hysterisch kichernde Nora, die das ganze von der Seite beobachtete. Unter der Mütze kamen wilde, braune Locken zum Vorschein. Beth, die ein Stück größer war als Dana und somit über ihre Schulter sehen konnte, schnappte nach Luft. Mulder, der noch immer mit dem Kind kämpfte, brauchte einen Moment länger als die anderen, um zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Melissa brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Er ist sehr wohl in der Lage, auf zwei kleine Mädchen aufzupassen, ja?" brachte sie keuchend hervor, bevor sie erneut von einem Lachanfall gepackt wurde.

„Das ist alles andere als komisch!" fuhr Beth sie an. „Wo ist meine Tochter?" wollte sie von Mulder wissen.

„Wieso..."

„Mulder," unterbrach Dana ihren Partner, bevor dieser sich um Kopf und Kragen reden konnte. „Sie haben das falsche Mädchen mitgebracht. Das hier ist nicht Lauren. Wie... wie konnte das passieren?" erkundigte sie sich fassungslos.

Das fragliche Mädchen hatte inzwischen wohl begriffen, dass es nicht entführt worden war, und sich ein wenig beruhigt. Sie schniefte nur noch leise vor sich hin und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase. Dana, ganz die krisengewohnte FBI- Agentin, beschloss, die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen. Energisch schob sie ihre Schwester aus dem Flur zurück ins Wohnzimmer, bevor sie sich an das fremde Mädchen wandte: „Ich bin Dana. Und wie heißt du?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Ivy." kam die schüchterne Antwort.

„Wo ist meine Lauren?" fuhr die verständlicherweise verstörte Beth von neuem dazwischen. Dana brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Eins nach dem anderen, okay? Also, Ivy, wie kommt es, dass du mit Mulder und Nora mitgegangen bist?"

Ivy zog hörbar die Nase hoch, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich hab mit Nora und Lauren gespielt, und dann wollte der Mann da," sie deutete auf Mulder, „der wollte sie holen. Da haben wir uns versteckt, weil sie nicht nach Hause wollten, aber er hat uns gefunden und gesagt, sie würden jetzt nach Hause gehen. Dann hat er mich und sie da an der Hand genommen und uns mitgenommen. Nora hat geschrien, sie will nicht nach Hause, und ich hatte Angst und hab geweint, aber er hat mich einfach mitgenommen."

„Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, Mulder zu sagen, dass er nicht deine Schwester, sondern ein fremdes Mädchen mitnimmt?" wandte sich Dana an Nora, die unter ihrem strengen Blick sichtbar schrumpfte. „Na, ist ja auch egal, wir gehen jetzt Ivy zurückbringen; ihre Mutter macht sich sicher schon Sorgen, und holden die echte Lauren ab." Endlich wandte sie sich ihrer Schwägerin zu, die einem nervösen Zusammenbruch nahe schien, um sie abzulenken. „Kümmere dich schon mal um Nora. Mulder und ich holen Lauren." Noch während sie sprach, holte sie ihren Mantel aus dem Garderobenschrank und schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel, setzte Ivy die Mütze wieder auf und fasste nach ihrer Hand, um das Kind aus der Tür zu führen, einen betreten dreinblickenden Mulder im Kielwasser.

Auf dem Weg zum Rodelberg sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander, denn Scully versuchte alles, um Ivy vollends zu beruhigen, damit diese ihrer sicher sowieso schon verängstigten Mutter nicht gar zu verstört gegenübertreten musste. Sie fanden Ivys Mutter sofort; sie suchte beinahe hysterisch den ganzen Berg nach ihrer Tochter ab und war mehr als erleichtert, sie in Begleitung einer Erwachsenen zu sehen. Scully erklärte ihr den Vorfall, und nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Scully und Mulder vom FBI waren und ihre Tochter keine Sekunde in Gefahr geschwebt hatte, fand die Frau die ganze Situation beinahe komisch. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hätte das meinem Mann auch passieren können." gestand sie und half den Agenten bei der Suche nach Lauren, die sie schließlich selbstvergessen eine Schneeburg bauend fanden. Sie hatte anscheinend nicht einmal realisiert, dass ihre Schwester und Mulder wirklich gegangen waren. _Wenigstens ein Kind, das nicht unter dem Vorfall gelitten hat_, dachte Scully, als sie ihre Nichte bei der Hand nahm und sie in Richtung Heimat führte. Noch immer trottete Mulder wie ein getretener Hund hinter ihr her; irgendwann bekam Scully Mitleid und fasste nach seiner Hand, um sie kurz zu drücken. „Mulder, es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Zumindest nicht nur. Lauren hätte sofort mitkommen sollen, Nora hätte Ihnen sagen müssen, dass Sie das falsche Kind haben. Und Sie hätten ein wenig besser hinsehen sollen."

„Ihre Familie hat allen Grund, mich jetzt zu hassen." brummte Mulder traurig. Scully konnte es nicht ertragen, ihren Partner so geschlagen zu sehen, und ließ seine Hand den Rest des Weges nicht mehr los, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, solange Lauren dabei war; sie nahm sich aber vor, mit Mulder zu reden, sobald das Kind sich sicher in der Obhut seiner Eltern befand.

Charly und Beth erwarteten sie schon an der Tür. Lauren wurde ihnen abgenommen und umarmt, dann nahm Beth sie mit in die Küche, wo Maggie inzwischen schon darüber informiert worden war, was passiert war, und heißen Kakao für alle kochte. Charly sah von seiner Schwester zu Mulder, dessen Hand sie noch immer festhielt.

„Okay, und jetzt sagt mir bitte mal, wie ihr es fertiggebracht habt, mein Kind zu verlieren." forderte er schließlich nicht unfreundlich, wie Dana zu ihrer Erleichterung feststellte. Das letzte, was Mulder jetzt brauchte, waren Vorwürfe des Scully- Bruders, der bisher keinen Groll gegen ihn hegte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wozu das noch wichtig ist!" kam Bills Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nur darauf gewartet hatte, Mulder mit Vorhaltungen zu überschütten.

„Dieser Kerl bringt nur Unglück über unsere Familie. Durch ihn ist Dana diesem Job ausgesetzt, durch ihn hätten wir sie beinahe verloren; er dürfte gar nicht hier sein, das habe ich Mom von Anfang an gesagt. Und weil er doch hier ist, passieren solche Dinge."

„Halt den Mund, Bill." Sowohl Dana als auch Mulder und Bill sahen erstaunt in Charlys Richtung.

„Aber..." begann Bill zu protestieren.

„Ich sagte, halt den Mund. Das hier geht nur mich und Mulder was an, oder hat er etwa dein Kind verloren? Ich bin sicher, dass er es nicht absichtlich getan hat, und um das herauszufinden, würde ich gern mit ihm allein reden. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich davon abhalten kann, ihn weiterhin zu hassen, aber du tust ihm Unrecht, wenn du denkst, dass er Lauren oder Nora mit Absicht gefährdet hätte. Schieb auf ihn, was du willst, aber nur, wenn es dich persönlich betrifft. Und jetzt entschuldigt uns bitte, wir haben zu reden." Damit schob er den noch immer stummen Mulder an Dana und Bill vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Bill sah ihnen nach; Dana konnte ihm ansehen, dass er vor Wut schäumte. Sie beschloss, es lieber ihrer Mutter zu überlassen, die Wogen zu glätten, da diese in solchen Dingen eindeutig besser war. Sie selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Bill nicht seinen selbstgefälligen „Ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt"- Blick aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte, wäre sie noch länger allein mit ihm geblieben. Deshalb ließ sie ihren älteren Bruder stehen und verschwand in der Küche, wo Tara, Maggie und Melissa sie mit Fragen darüber bestürmten, was denn nun eigentlich wirklich passiert war. Beth hatte die Mädchen nach oben gebracht, um ihnen einen Vortrag zum Thema Verantwortung zu halten, und stand somit nicht als Informationsquelle zur Verfügung, also musste Dana wohl oder übel erzählen, was sie wusste. Zumindest lenkte das ihre Gedanken von dem Geschehen im Wohnzimmer ab.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Charly die Küche und wurde sofort umringt und ausführlich befragt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Dana hinüber, die am Tisch saß und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ich glaube, du solltest mal mit ihm reden." flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich hab versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass diese Art Streich zum täglichen Repertoire unsrer Kinder gehört, aber er scheint zu glauben, dass er allein die Verantwortung für das trägt, was geschehen ist. Klar war ich zuerst sauer auf ihn, aber irgendwie kann ich verstehen, wie es dazu kommen konnte, ich kenne schließlich meine Töchter, und das wollte ich ihm auch erklären. Aber denkst du, er hätte mir zugehört?" Dana schüttelte den Kopf. Sie selbst hatte mehr als einmal versuchen müssen, Mulder seine Schuldgefühle auszureden, und wusste daher, dass dies ein ziemlich hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war, noch mehr, wenn man ihn nicht kannte. Sie erhob sich und wollte in Richtung Wohnzimmer gehen, aber Charly schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist nach oben gegangen. Ich werd Bill davon abhalten, ihn auseinanderzunehmen, aber du musst mit ihm sprechen."

Scully nickte dankbar und stieg die Treppe hinauf zu dem Zimmer, das sie mit Mulder teilte. Sie klopfte kurz, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich auf ihr Eintreten vorzubereiten, bevor sie durch die Tür schlüpfte und sie hinter sich schloss. Mulder saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Neben ihm stand seine offene Tasche, die jedoch noch immer leer war, wie Scully erleichtert feststellte. Stumm setzte sie sich neben ihn auf die Matratze und sah ihn in der Hoffnung an, er würde ihr sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er tat es nicht, und so brach schließlich sie das Schweigen: „Mulder, Charly hat mir erzählt, was er von der Sache hält und was er auch Ihnen schon gesagt hat. Uns allen geht es wie ihm; im Nachhinein ist die ganze Angelegenheit doch eher komisch, und niemand ist Ihnen böse."

„Bill hat recht."

„Was?" Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber es waren ganz sicher nicht diese Worte gewesen.

„Er hat recht. Die Mädchen waren mir anvertraut, und ich habe es nicht einmal fertiggebracht, sie heil wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Wie können Sie überhaupt so ruhig bleiben? Ich habe eine Ihrer Nichten verloren."

„Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, wie das passieren konnte, aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Sie haben das nicht absichtlich getan. Ich würde es gern verstehen, aber dazu müssen Sie mir schon Ihre Version erzählen. Reden Sie mit mir, anstatt sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, die Ihnen sonst niemand macht. Gibt es Ihnen denn gar nicht zu denken, dass sogar Laurens Eltern Ihnen nicht böse sind?"

„Das verstehe ich ja gerade nicht. Wenn jemand mein Kind verlieren würde, wäre ich außer mir."

„Natürlich, wer wäre das nicht? Aber es ist nichts passiert, Lauren ist heil und gesund wieder hier, und wie oft muss ich noch wiederholen, dass hier niemand glaubt, Sie hätten das mit Absicht getan?"

Sie sah ihren Partner frustriert an. „Allmählich wird das ermüdend. Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht einfach, was passiert ist?"

Mulders müdes Lächeln über ihren schwachen Versuch eines Scherzes gab ihr Hoffnung, und sie wartete schweigend auf seine Antwort.

„Es waren die Mützen." begann Mulder schließlich. „Beth hatte gesagt, ich müsse nur auf die Mützen der Mädchen achten; Nora sollte eine grüne tragen, Lauren eine blaue, das sollte ich mir merken, um sie nicht dauernd zu verwechseln. Als Sie weg waren, haben sie die ganze Zeit über versucht, mich zu verwirren, aber nach einer Weile hatte ich den Dreh raus. Und als es dann Zeit zu gehen war, hab ich sie überall suchen müssen; ich nehme an, sie haben sich versteckt, um noch bleiben zu dürfen. Schließlich hatte ich sie gefunden; sie haben mit ein paar anderen Kindern gespielt. Nachdem ich sagte, wir würden jetzt nach Hause gehen, hat Nora Theater gemacht und sich in den Schnee geworfen, also habe ich mir die Mädchen mit der grünen und der blauen Mütze geschnappt und sie mitgenommen. Ich dachte, Lauren sei bloß sauer, weil sie nach Hause musste, und über Noras Kichern habe ich mir einfach keine Gedanken gemacht. Wie sollte ich denn ahnen, dass sie mir nicht sagen würden, dass ich mich geirrt hatte? Die Kinder draußen am Berg sahen alle so ähnlich aus; man konnte doch kaum was von ihren Gesichtern und Haaren sehen zwischen Schal und Mütze, und dieses andere Mädchen war genauso angezogen wie Lauren, sie hatte sogar die gleiche blaue Mütze auf."

Scully biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht loszulachen. Das war mal wieder typisch Mulder!

„Wissen Sie was? Sie werden wohl öfter herkommen und auf die Kinder aufpassen müssen."  
„Warum? Ich denke nicht, dass mir jetzt nochmal jemand sein Kind anvertraut."

„Wetten? Charly und Beth stellen die Zwillinge sicher zu weiteren Übungszwecken zur Verfügung. Und genau das brauchen Sie: Übung. So etwas wäre Ihnen nicht passiert, wenn Sie mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit Kindern hätten. Und deshalb sollten wir jetzt auch wieder runtergehen. Ich bin sicher, die anderen schmücken schon den Baum. Das werde ich unter keinen Umständen verpassen, und Sie auch nicht."

„Meinen Sie wirklich?"

Energisch nickend stand Scully auf und schob die Reisetasche wieder unter das Bett, froh, dass Mulder nicht ernsthaft vorgehabt hatte, nach dem Zwischenfall mit Lauren einfach seine Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden. Sie zog ihn vom Bett hoch und lächelte: „Los, kommen Sie schon. Oder wollen Sie versäumen, wie sich Missy und Mom über die perfekte Dekoration eines Weihnachtsbaums streiten? Und sollte Bill auch nur ein einziges Wort sagen, werde ich höchstpersönlich einige Griffe aus dem Nahkampftraining für Agenten an ihm demonstrieren. Okay?"

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Sie so kämpferisch werden, wenn es darum geht, mich zu verteidigen."

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass Sie es herausfinden, meinen Sie nicht?" Mit diesen Worten schob sie Mulder die Treppe hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer, wo er von der gesamten Familie Scully (mit einer Ausnahme) fröhlich aufgenommen und in die Tradition des Baumschmückens mit einbezogen wurde.

Zwei Stunden und einige kleinere Katastrophen später stand die ganze Familie Scully staunend vor dem gemeinsam geschmückten Baum, der in seiner Ecke funkelte und strahlte. Mulder hielt sich etwas abseits, denn nach dem Zwischenfall am Nachmittag war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er noch willkommen war. Als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen, kam Scully auf ihn zu, um ihn in den Kreis der Familie zu ziehen. Im selben Moment kam auch Missy mit dem gleichen Ziel auf ihn zu, aber ihre Schwester war schneller. Sie fasste Mulder bei der Hand und flüsterte ihm zu: „Kommen Sie schon, ich will endlich, dass Bill mit diesem selbstgefälligen Grinsen aufhört." Sie zog eine Grimasse, um anzudeuten, dass ihre Bemerkung scherzhaft gemeint war, und zog an Mulders Hand. In diesem Moment sah Charly von den blonden Schöpfen seiner Töchter auf, die er mit einem gewissen väterlichen Stolz dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie einige letzte Fäden Lametta ordneten.

„Hey, ihr steht genau unter dem Mistelzweig!" rief er begeistert, worauf sich sämtliche Köpfe in Richtung Dana und Mulder drehten. Diese sahen irritiert zur Decke. Es war nicht möglich, dass Charly recht hatte; sie beide hatten bereits bei ihrer Ankunft unauffällig den Mistelzweig im Wohnzimmer lokalisiert und sich seitdem von ihm ferngehalten, um sich selbst und einander peinliche Situationen wie die zu ersparen, in der sie sich soeben wiederfanden. Denn Charly hatte die Wahrheit gesagt: Genau über ihren Köpfen hing die verhängnisvolle Pflanze, auch wenn sich keiner von ihnen erklären konnte, wie sie von der anderen Seite des Raumes hierher gekommen war. Offenbar waren die anderen Scullys ebenso erstaunt, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, eindringlich den traditionellen Kuss einzufordern. Da sie wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde, sich zu weigern, stellte sich Dana auf die Zehenspitzen und streifte Mulders Wange mit den Lippen in einem Versuch, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. „Wange gilt nicht!" protestierte im nächsten Augenblick Lauren, und Nora stimmte ihr eifrig zu. „Genau, du musst ihn auf den Mund küssen!"

Um den peinlichen Moment nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen, beugte sich Mulder hinunter und plazierte einen sanften, freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen seiner Partnerin, die ihn mit angehaltenem Atem aus großen Augen ansah. Dann zog er an ihrer Hand, die noch immer in seiner lag, und beförderte sie vom Mistelzweig weg und in Richtung Weihnachtsbaum, um aus der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit herauszukommen. Maggie rettete ihn und ihre jüngste Tochter, indem sie ankündigte, der Tee sei fertig und bereit, in der Küche zusammen mit einigen Plätzchen vernichtet zu werden. Sofort stürzten sich die Zwillinge in die genannte Richtung, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Vater und Onkel, den dieser am Arm mit sich zog – Charly hatte nicht vor, seinen Bruder in Mulders Nähe zu lassen, nachdem dieser gerade seine kleine Schwester geküsst hatte. Maggie, Mulder und Dana folgten, aber bevor auch Melissa verschwinden konnte, wurde sie von Beth zurückgehalten. Charlys Frau zog ihre Schwägerin in eine Ecke neben dem Baum und begann: „Das mit dem umgehängten Mistelzweig wäre eine sehr gute Idee gewesen, wäre ich mir nicht sicher, dass du es nicht für Dana getan hast."

„Wie bitte?" erkundigte sich Missy unschuldig. „Ich hab den Zweig bloß weggehängt, weil er im Weg war, als die Jungs den Baum aufgestellt haben. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sich Dana drunterstellen würde."

„Aber als du Mulder dort hast stehen sehen, wolltest du zu ihm gehen, oder nicht?"

Missy wurde rot. „Vielleicht wollte ich das wirklich. Und wenn? Ich finde ihn süß."

„Das ist er auch. Aber für Dana ist er mehr als das. Du weißt genau, dass sie sich sofort zurückziehen wird, wenn sie merkt, dass du Interesse hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass eine von uns das Recht hat, ihr Glück zu gefährden, nur weil sie ihn süß findet. Ich finde ihn auch süß, aber Liebe ist was anderes. Hör auf, mit ihm zu flirten, oder rede mit Dana."

„Das kann ich nicht." Missy sah auf den Boden und biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor sie weitersprach: „Hör mal, Beth, Mulder ist mit Abstand der tollste Mann, der mir je begegnet ist. Er benimmt sich wie ein Gentleman, ohne chauvinistisch zu sein, er hört zu, kann mit Kindern umgehen und hilft in der Küche, und er sieht höllisch gut aus. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt."

Beth sog scharf die Luft ein. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte erwartet, dass ihre kleine Standpauke Melissa den Kopf zurechtsetzen und sie dazu bringen würde, Mulder in Ruhe zu lassen, aber offenbar hatte sie ihre Gefühle unterschätzt. Sie legte Missy ihren Arm um die Schultern und erkundigte sich: „Wie ernst ist es?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kenne ihn doch kaum, und schon habe ich Herzklopfen, wenn ich ihn sehe. Aber keine Angst, ich weiß, dass er für Dana bestimmt ist. Das wusste ich die ganze Zeit, und ich werde die Finger von ihm lassen. Aber ein wenig Spaß will ich trotzdem haben."

Erleichtert fiel Beth in ihr Lachen ein. Melissa war schon in Ordnung. Sie würde niemals etwas gegen die Bestimmung unternehmen, die sie in ihren sogenannten kosmischen Schwingungen zu sehen glaubte, selbst wenn es bedeutete, einen Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, mit ihrer eigenen Schwester zu verkuppeln. Eines der Dinge, die sie immer wieder an ihrer Schwägerin bewunderte, war ihre Fähigkeit, jedesmal auf den Füßen zu landen, egal wie tief sie fallen mochte. Sie verliebte sich unsterblich, flirtete mit jedem erreichbaren Mann, wurde aber ebenso schnell wieder vernünftig und konnte mit ihrem Leben weitermachen, ohne zu tiefe Wunden davonzutragen. Dana war da ganz anders. Sie ließ kaum Gefühle zu, und wenn sie es tat, dann waren diese tief und endgültig. Beth selbst hatte sehr lange gebraucht, Danas Freundschaft zu gewinnen, auch wenn diese nie unfreundlich oder kühl ihr gegenüber gewesen war. Sie hatte sich einfach distanziert und war freundlich gewesen, ohne wirklich herzlich zu sein, bis sie irgendwann offenbar beschlossen hatte, Beth trauen zu können, und seitdem waren die beiden sich sehr nah, auch wenn sie sich selten trafen. Beth vermutete, dass es bei Mulder genauso war: Dana hatte nicht zugelassen, sich zu verlieben, bis sie es nicht mehr verhindern konnte, und dementsprechend waren ihre Gefühle tief und würden ihr das Herz brechen, sollten sie zurückgewiesen werden. Und dass das nicht geschah, dafür würde Beth sorgen, denn sie erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass es Mulder ebenso ging. Bevor sie ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, steckte Charly den Kopf durch die Tür, um die beiden Nachzüglerinnen an den Küchentisch zu verfrachten, wo seiner Aussage nach alle nur auf ihr Erscheinen warteten, damit sie endlich anfangen konnten. Beth warf Melissa einen fragenden Blick zu, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie okay war, und als diese nickte, hakte sie sich bei ihr und Charly unter, um sich zu den anderen zu gesellen.

**24.12., 8.11 am**

Mulder wurde von dem ihm inzwischen schon bekannten Geschrei der Zwillinge aus dem Schlaf gerissen, in das sich heute auch Matthews Weinen mischte. Wieder brauchte er einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und erleichtert festzustellen, dass sich kein Fuß in seinem Gesicht befand. Wohlig seufzend kuschelte er sich tiefer in seine Kissen in dem Bewusstsein, dass er noch nicht aufstehen musste, und wunderte sich, wie der Zipfel seiner Bettdecke in seinen Mund geraten sein mochte, und warum dieser sich so hart anfühlte. Genüsslich saugte er ein paarmal daran, bis ihm aufging, woran er da lutschte, und er erschrocken hochfuhr, wobei er versehentlich in den Gegenstand biss, der seine orale Fixierung bis eben beschäftigt hatte.

„Au!"

Mulder öffnete den Mund, um Scully zu fragen, was ihr weh tat, bekam aber im selben Moment eine halbherzige Ohrfeige von ihr.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, mir in den Finger zu beißen?" wollte sie wissen und betrachtete ihren lädierten Zeigefinger näher, an dem sich nicht nur Mulders Speichel, sondern auch noch eine feine Bissspur fand.

„Äh... ich,... ähm, tut mir leid..."

Sie unterbrach sein Gestotter und erkundigte sich mit hochgezogener Braue: „Sagen Sie mal, wecken Sie jede Frau, die bei Ihnen schläft, indem Sie an ihr herumkauen?"

„Äh, eigentlich nicht, aber wenn sie so gut schmeckt wie Sie..."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wonach ich schmecken soll, aber so, wie mein Finger aussieht, haben Sie eine ganze Weile dran gelutscht. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk noch umtauschen und Ihnen einen Schnuller besorgen." zog sie ihn auf. Mulder lachte schuldbewusst, erleichtert, dass sie ihm nicht böse war, und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, um die misshandelte Hand zu seinem Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Zeigen Sie mal her. Sooo schlimm sieht das ja nun auch wieder nicht aus, zumindest blutet es nicht. Kommen Sie, ich puste, dann wird es besser." Damit blies er mit gespitzten Lippen auf den fraglichen Finger und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, bevor er ihre Hand wieder losließ und sie angrinste. „Sehen Sie, schon ist es weg. Den Trick hat mir Tara gestern gezeigt, als Matthew versucht hat zu laufen und hingefallen ist."

„Ich staune, dass Sie so gut aufgepasst haben. Wissen Sie, wenn Sie unbedingt an meinem Finger nuckeln müssen, meinetwegen, solange Sie nicht reinbeißen."

Mulder sah sie überrascht an. Hatte sie ihm etwa soeben die Erlaubnis gegeben, an **ihrem** Finger zu lutschen? Das musste er sich eingebildet haben. Dann sah er in ihre Augen und bemerkte das schelmische Funkeln darin. Sie zog ihn auf. Und er hatte schon gedacht... Ehe er diesen gefährlichen Gedankengang weiter verfolgen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und zwei blonde Mädchen in Schlafanzügen stürzten wie ein Wirbelwind ins Zimmer und warfen sich auf ihn.

„Fox, kitzel uns!" forderten sie, führten dasselbe jedoch gleichzeitig bei ihm aus, sodass er keine Chance hatte, sich zu wehren. Scully sah dem ungleichen Kampf eine Weile zu; dann rutschte sie von ihrem Bett auf die Matratze, um ihrem Partner beizustehen, und kurz darauf hielten sie und Mulder je einen wild um sich schlagenden Zwilling umklammert.

„Gebt ihr Ruhe?" wollte Scully wissen.

„Nein!" kam es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig.

„Und wenn Fox und ich euch eine Geschichte erzählen?"

Die Mädchen überlegten kurz, dann erklärten sie sich einverstanden. „Okay, aber eine lange."

„Von mir aus." Scully zog ihre Decke vom Bett und kuschelte sich mit Lauren darunter, während Mulder Nora Unterschlupf gewährte, und als Maggie eine halbe Stunde später hereinkam, um sie zum Frühstück zu rufen, fand sie alle vier einträchtig auf Mulders Matratze; ihre Tochter und Enkelinnen lauschten gebannt, während Mulder seine etwas eigenwillige Version eines Märchens erzählte.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm Maggie Scully Mulder beiseite und bat ihn, ihr beim Einwickeln der letzten Geschenke zu helfen. Seinem Protest, er wäre absolut ungeeignet für solche Aktivitäten, wich sie aus, indem sie erklärte, er sei der einzige, für den kein Geschenk mehr verpackt werden müsse, und somit der perfekte Kandidat. Mit einem Hilfesuchenden Blick in Richtung seiner Partnerin, die auch nichts hilfreicheres tat, als mit den Schultern zu zucken, fügte er sich schließlich in sein Schicksal und folgte Maggie nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer, dem einzigen Ort, wo sie vor allen heimlichen Beobachtern sicher sein würden. Maggie holte Bänder, Schleifen und unzählige Bahnen Geschenkpapier sowie eine riesige Menge Pakete und Tüten aus ihrem Kleiderschrank, breitete alles auf dem Boden aus und bedeutete Mulder, sich zu ihr zu gesellen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist..." begann er, aber Scullys Mutter winkte bloß ab: „Ich weiß, Sie haben nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Einwickeln von Geschenken, aber irgendwann müssen Sie es ja mal lernen. Was wollen Sie tun, wenn Sie mal selbst Kinder haben?" Mulder zog es vor zu schweigen, da die einzige Person, mit der er sich Kinder zu haben überhaupt vorstellen konnte, Maggies jüngste Tochter war, und das würde er ihr unter keinen Umständen unter die Nase reiben. Maggie deutete sein Schweigen genau richtig, bohrte aber nicht weiter. Egal, was ihre Kinder von ihr denken mochten, sie wusste genau, wann es besser war, taktvoll zu schweigen, und in den meisten Fällen tat sie das dann auch.

„Na gut, vielleicht könnten Sie dann alle Geschenke im Laden einpacken lassen, aber das ist doch nicht halb so persönlich, oder? Außerdem ist es gar nicht so schwer, Sie werden sehen. Reichen Sie mir mal das Klebeband."

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie, wobei Maggie Mulder instruierte und feststellte, dass er sich gar nicht so dumm anstellte, wie sie zu Anfang befürchtet hatte. Sie beschloss, ihn auf die Probe zu stellen und reichte ihm ein Buch. „Das hier ist für Bill, nehmen Sie das grüne Papier mit den Sternen; grün ist seine Lieblingsfarbe." Mulder starrte einen Moment lang sprachlos auf das Buch in seiner Hand. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er im Begriff war, ein Geschenk für den Mann einzuwickeln, der ihn am liebsten umbringen würde. Ob Bill beim Auspacken wohl merken würde, wem er das Geschenkpapier zu verdanken hatte? Sollte er vielleicht – rein versehentlich natürlich – ein paar Seiten herausreißen? Mulder verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder; schließlich war Weihnachten, und er wollte niemandem das Fest verderben, nicht mal Bill, Jr. Er versuchte, sich an das zu erinnern, was ihm Maggie eben erst beigebracht hatte, und nahm einen großen Bogen grünes Papier, in dessen Mitte er das Buch plazierte. Maggie hatte ihn wohlweislich mit etwas einfachem anfangen lassen, was sich als extrem klug erwies. Es hatte so einfach ausgesehen, als er Maggie beobachtet hatte, aber seltsamerweise wollte sich das Papier einfach nicht ordentlich falten lassen, es knitterte am Rand und riss an den Ecken ein, sodass Mulder wesentlich mehr Klebeband benötigte als beabsichtigt, aber schließlich hielt er triumphierend ein faltiges und von Klebeband starrendes Päckchen in die Höhe. Maggie nahm es ihm mit einem Lächeln ab. Sie beschloss, es nicht noch einmal auszupacken und seine Illusionen zu zerstören; im Laufe ihres Lebens hatte sie bei der Erziehung ihrer Kinder gelernt, dass man jede wirkliche Mühe loben und würdigen musste, und dieser Erfahrung kam ihr jetzt mehr als gelegen. Sie reichte ihm noch ein Buch. „Dana, dunkelblaues Papier mit silbernen Runen." wies sie an, und während Mulder sich durch die schwierige Aufgabe kämpfte, ein Geschenk für seine Partnerin ordentlich einzuwickeln, weihte ihn Maggie in eine weitere weihnachtliche Tradition der Scullys ein, die Dana offenbar zu erwähnen vergessen hatte: „Nach dem Weihnachtsessen am Abend gehen wir alle zusammen nach draußen und sehen uns die Sterne an; sobald jeder von uns seinen Weihnachtsstern ausgesucht hat, darf jeder ein Geschenk öffnen. Dadurch sind die Kinder nicht so aufgeregt und gehen irgendwann schlafen, und wir Erwachsenen gehen zur Mitternachtsmesse. Melissa hat sich bereit erklärt, zu Hause zu bleiben und auf die Kinder aufzupassen, damit wir anderen gehen können. Ich hätte es zwar gern gesehen, wenn sie mitgegangen wäre, aber sie hält das für keine gute Idee."

„Vielleicht könnte ich ja statt dessen hier bleiben." schlug Mulder vor, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass irgend jemand ihm nochmal die Verantwortung für die Kinder überlassen würde. „Dann könnte Melissa mitgehen. Mich stört es wirklich nicht. Außerdem bin ich nicht..." Er brach ab, nicht sicher, wie er Maggie erklären sollte, dass er sich mit seiner jüdischen Herkunft in einer katholischen Christmette mehr als fehl am Platz fühlen würde. Maggie nickte. „Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht katholisch, aber das macht nichts. Sie müssen nicht glauben, um die Messe genießen zu können. Es ist immer eine sehr schöne und ruhige Feier, dadurch, dass keine Kinder dabei sind; es werden Weihnachtslieder gesungen, und die Kirche ist wunderschön geschmückt. Sie sollten wirklich mitkommen. Niemand wird von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie beten, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Beth ist evangelisch, aber sie freut sich trotzdem jedesmal auf die Messe. Ich versichere Ihnen, das es niemanden stören wird."

„Wenn die Messe so schön ist, dann sollte Melissa auch die Chance haben, sie zu sehen, oder nicht?"

Maggies Gesicht verdüsterte sich, und sie seufzte leise. „Sie und Father McCue, unser Priester, haben kein gutes Verhältnis, was teilweise meine Schuld ist. Sie wissen ja, dass Missy sich mit New Age beschäftigt, und ich war besorgt, dass sie sich da in etwas hineinsteigert. Ich habe mit Father McCue darüber gesprochen, worauf er mit Missy geredet hat. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber seit diesem Gespräch hat sie sich vollkommen von ihm abgewandt. Sie geht in die Kirche, aber nicht mehr hier. Ich habe versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, aber sie wollte nicht darüber reden und hat nur gesagt, er habe ein paar Dinge gesagt, die sie verletzt hätten."

Mulder hörte schweigend zu, nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, dass Maggie ihn so sehr als Teil ihrer Familie betrachtete, dass sie ihm derartige Dinge erzählte. „Vielleicht sollte sie die Chance haben zu entscheiden, ob sie in diesem Jahr gehen möchte." schlug er schließlich vor. „Sonst konnte sie sich hinter den Kindern verstecken und musste nicht nachdenken, ob sie wirklich nicht gehen wollte, aber jetzt hätte sie die Möglichkeit. Wenn Sie wollen, werde ich es ihr vorschlagen; sie braucht ja nicht zu wissen, dass ich Bescheid weiß. Wenn sie selbst entscheidet, nicht gehen zu wollen, komme ich mit. Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich drücken will, aber ich habe das Gefühl, die Messe ist eine Familienangelegenheit."

„Fox, Sie gehören schon längst zur Familie, das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für den Versuch, aber Sie sollten wissen, dass ich Sie bei der Messe ebenso vermissen würde wie Missy."

Sie streckte die Hand aus und pflückte ein Stück Klebeband von Mulders Ohr, um es an den Rand einer weiteren Papierbahn zu kleben. Mulder fragte sich gerade, wie es da hingekommen sein mochte, als Maggie ein weiteres Stück aus seinen Haaren zupfte.

„Am Ärmel haben Sie es auch." bemerkte sie und nahm ihm Danas Geschenk ab, das wesentlich ordentlicher eingewickelt war als das für Bill. Maggie fragte sich, ob das daran lag, dass er allmählich Übung bekam, oder ob der Empfänger des jeweiligen Geschenks den Ausschlag dafür gegeben hatte, wie viel Mühe sich Mulder gab, entschied dann aber, dass sie es gar nicht so genau wissen wollte, und reichte ihm ein weiteres Buch, dieses Mal für Tara. „Ich schenke jedes Jahr jedem ein Buch. Das ist so etwas wie eine Familientradition." erklärte sie. „Meistens sind es auch die Bücher, die bereits am Weihnachtsabend ausgepackt werden. Es sei denn, Sie hätten ein Geschenk für Dana, das sie unbedingt heute schon öffnen soll. Dann kann ich ihr auch das geben."

Mulder dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann nickte er. „Ich habe tatsächlich zwei Geschenke für sie, die nicht unbedingt zusammengehören. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht..."

„Kein Problem." Sie deutete auf den Berg bereits bunt verpackter Geschenke, die sie im Laufe der letzten Tage von ihren Gästen eingesammelt hatte, um sie unter den Baum zu legen. „Welches ist es?"

„Das große da, mit der blauen Schleife." Maggie betrachtete das professionell verpackte Paket und lächelte. „Das haben Sie aber einpacken lassen, oder?"

Mulders Gesichtsausdruck wäre ein Foto wert gewesen. „Äh, ja, warum?"

„Nur so ein Gedanke. Ich werde es gesondert an die Seite legen, damit es nachher schon unter dem Baum landet. Santa lässt auf dem Weg zur Arbeit schon ein Geschenk da, die anderen bringt er in der Nacht. Und nun sollten wir wirklich weitermachen, wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns. Tara bekommt rotes Papier, Beth violettes." Sie schob die restlichen Bücher in seine Richtung, und Mulder beeilte sich, ihre Anweisungen auszuführen.

Während Maggie Mulder in ihrem Schlafzimmer in die Kunst des Verpackens einweihte, hatte Missy ihre Schwester beiseite genommen und erkundigte sich, ob sie allein mit ihr sprechen könne. Dana war zwar überrascht, stimmte jedoch zu und folgte Missy in deren Zimmer, in dem der erwartete Duft nach Räucherkerzen schwebte. Die Schwestern setzten sich aufs Bett, und Missy begann, nervös mit den Ringen an ihren Fingern zu spielen, was Dana erstaunte. Gewöhnlich hatte ihre Schwester keine Probleme damit, geradeheraus zu sagen, was sie wollte. Schließlich hatte sie genug. „Was ist los? Hab ich irgendwas gemacht, das dich verletzt hat?" wollte sie wissen. Melissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht. Es ist nur ziemlich schwierig, das zu sagen, was ich sagen will; ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll."

„Wie wär's mit dem Anfang?" schlug Dana vor. Melissa lächelte freudlos. „Das ist ja das Problem. Es gibt gar keinen Anfang." Wieder herrschte Schweigen, bis sie sich schließlich einen Ruck gab. „Sag mal, was bedeutet dir eigentlich Mulder?"

Dana starrte sie sprachlos an. „Wie bitte? Wir sind Partner, gute Freunde, wahrscheinlich sogar beste Freunde, aber warum fragst du"

„Es ist nicht zufällig so, dass du in ihn verliebt bist?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Danas Protest kam selbst für ihren eigenen Geschmack zu hastig. „Dass sich ein Mann und eine Frau mögen und gut miteinander befreundet sind, muss doch nicht gleich heißen, dass sie verliebt sein müssen."

„Nicht unbedingt. Aber ich frage nicht allgemein, sondern ich frage dich: Bist du in Fox Mulder verliebt?"

Wie immer, wenn sie sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte, reagierte Dana mit Abwehr: „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

„Ziemlich viel, würde ich meinen. Dana, ich weiß, dass du jetzt ziemlich sauer auf mich sein wirst, aber ich habe mich in Mulder verliebt, und wenn du nicht das gleiche für ihn empfindest, werde ich versuchen, ihn näher kennenzulernen."

„Du hast was?" Es geschah selten, dass es Dana Scully die Sprache verschlug, aber dieses Mal war es soweit. Melissas Geständnis erklärte einiges. Den umgehängten Mistelzweig zum Beispiel. Sie musste damit gerechnet haben, irgendwann zusammen mit Mulder darunter zu landen. Der Sturz in den Schnee bei ihrer Begrüßung hatte wahrscheinlich auch schon zu ihrem Plan gehört. Dana wandte sich ab, damit ihre ältere Schwester nicht die Tränen sehen konnte, die sich in ihren Augen zu bilden begannen. Wenn Missy einen Mann wollte, bekam sie ihn meistens auch, und wenn nicht, dann lag das ganz bestimmt nicht daran, dass er Gefühle für ihre kleine Schwester hatte. Sie sah jede Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft mit Mulder in weite Ferne rücken, denn um nichts in der Welt würde sie sich auf einen Wettstreit mit ihrer eigenen Schwester einlassen, den sie sowieso verlieren musste. Melissa bemerkte den Kummer ihrer Schwester und legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Hör zu, Dee, ich frage dich, weil ich denke, dass du Gefühle für ihn hast, und ich will ihn dir nicht wegnehmen. Wenn du in ihn verliebt bist, werde ich es nie wieder ansprechen, aber wenn nicht, verdiene ich dann nicht eine Chance?"

Dana fuhr herum, als sei sie von einer Wespe gestochen worden. „Eine Chance? Wozu denn? Mit dem Herzen meines Partners zu spielen, ihn an dich zu binden und dann irgendwann wieder fallen zu lassen, weil er laut irgend einer Planetenkonstellation oder irgend einer kosmischen Schwingung doch nicht der richtige für dich ist? Eine Chance, die beste Freundschaft und Partnerschaft zu ruinieren, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben gehabt habe? Den Mann unglücklich zu machen, der mich als gleichwertige Partnerin betrachtet? Meinen besten Freund? Damit er hinterher zu mir kommt, um sein Herz wieder zusammenflicken zu lassen, nachdem du ihn verlassen hast?"

Melissa unterbrach sie: „Hör auf! Ich weiß, dass ich viele Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich bin reifer geworden. Ich würde ihm nicht weh tun, Dana. Ich meine es ernst. So ernst, dass ich ihn mit dir verkuppeln würde, wenn es das ist, was ihn glücklich macht." Sie fuhr fort, bevor Dana eine Möglichkeit hatte, sie von neuem anzuschreien. „Ich glaube, dass du mehr für ihn empfindest als Freundschaft, und ich glaube außerdem, dass du das weißt. Wenn es so ist, musst du es mir sagen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade die Person bin, das zu verlangen, aber ich verspreche dir, mich auf keinen Wettkampf mit dir einzulassen. Sag mir einfach, ob ich recht habe, und ich werde ihn in Ruhe lassen."

Dana funkelte ihre Schwester an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass diese sie so schnell so wütend gemacht hatte. Aber so war es schon früher gewesen: Melissa hatte immer gewusst, welche Knöpfe sie drücken musste, um Dana zum Explodieren zu bringen. Und Mulder war nun einmal ihr wunder Punkt. Dass Missy ihr nicht nur die Hoffnung nehmen wollte, jemals herauszufinden, ob zwischen ihnen etwas sein könnte, das über Freundschaft hinausging, sondern auch diese Freundschaft gefährden, war schlicht zu viel. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und dachte über die Frage ihrer Schwester nach, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es ändern könnte, aber ich glaube, dass ich mich in Mulder verliebt habe, schon vor langer Zeit. Das hat aber nichts zu bedeuten, denn er sieht mich nicht auf diese Weise. Deshalb bin ich mit seiner Freundschaft zufrieden, und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du sie nicht gefährden würdest."

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Mir würde nicht im Traum einfallen, mich zwischen euch zu stellen, das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht, das zu sagen, aber ich wünsche euch, dass ihr zusammen glücklich werdet. Glaub mir, ich mag ihn, sehr sogar, aber wenn es ihn glücklich macht, dann soll er mit dir zusammen sein. Ich bin nur verliebt, du liebst ihn, das ist ein Unterschied. Außerdem verliebe ich mich wesentlich schneller neu als du." versuchte sie zu scherzen, aber Dana schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hör mal, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Mulder und ich sind Freunde, und wenn niemals etwas zwischen uns passiert, hätte ich den Rest meines Lebens ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich dir die Chance verdorben habe."

„Das wird nicht passieren. Mom und Charly, Beth, Tara und ich werden schon dafür sorgen, dass ihr dieses Haus nicht verlasst, ohne über eure Gefühle gesprochen zu haben."

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ihr euch da raushalten würdet. Wenn etwas passiert, dann nur, weil Mulder und ich es beide wollen. ich möchte nicht, dass er sich irgendwie gedrängt fühlt oder dass wir in irgendwelche peinlichen Situationen geraten."

Missy lächelte. „Zu spät; die Kampagne läuft bereits. Das einzige, was nicht geplant war, sind meine Gefühle für Mulder. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du Mom nichts davon sagen würdest. Sie macht sich sonst noch Sorgen um mich, und das ist absolut unnötig. Ich komm schon zurecht."

„Keine Angst, ich kann schweigen. Diese Unterhaltung ist sowieso viel zu skurril, um sie zu wiederholen. Trotzdem, lasst uns doch einfach in Ruhe. Ich wäre unter dem verdammten Mistelzweig am liebsten im Erdboden versunken."

„Meine Idee." bekannte Melissa. „Und ich hatte noch ein paar andere auf Lager. Wusstest du, dass man mit Voodoo auch Liebeszauber machen kann?"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Vormittag war Scully sprachlos. Melissa fuhr fort: „Ich hab mit ein Stück aus einer von Mulders Boxers geschnitten – keine Angst, die Shorts hab ich in den Müll geworfen, nicht, dass er noch was merkt – und hab es an eine Puppe gehängt."

„Wie bitte?" Fassungslos starrte Dana ihre Schwester an. Sie kannte Melissa und hätte ihr allerhand zugetraut, aber dass sie so weit gehen würde, hätte sie niemals erwartet. Zu allem Überfluss schien sie auch noch stolz darauf zu sein.

„Du hast mit einer Nadel in Mulders Herzen herumgebohrt?"

„Klar. Was sonst als das Herz hat denn mit Liebe zu tun? Ich hätte auch woanders reinstechen können, aber ich wollte ja nicht sein kleines Gehirn auf dich aufmerksam machen, und außerdem, wer weiß, was passiert wäre, hätte ich mich **da** vertan..."

„Du bist absolut unmöglich! Ich will, dass du auf der Stelle die Nadeln aus meinem Partner ziehst."

Einen Moment lang versuchte Missy noch, ernst zu bleiben, dann gab sie auf und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich hab dich doch nur aufgezogen. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich auf Voodoo einlassen würde. Viel zu kompliziert. Außerdem brauche ich bei dir und Mulder wirklich nur auf der äußeren Ebene nachzuhelfen, innerlich ist sowieso längst alles klar." Sie warf sich aufs Bett und lachte weiter, diesmal angespornt durch den dummen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Schwester. Schließlich begriff Dana, dass sie hereingelegt worden war, und begann ebenfalls zu lachen. Eine ganze Weile war nichts anderes zu hören als das Gelächter der Schwestern. Als sie sich schließlich beruhigt hatten, lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett und schnappten nach Luft. Dana wurde zuerst wieder ernst. „Missy, es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien sollen, aber ich hatte Angst, dass du und Mulder..."

„Schon gut. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert. Oder ich hätte mir wirklich eine Voodoo- Puppe gebastelt..."

Dana brach erneut in Lachen aus, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, auch, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast."

„Hey, nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Du weißt doch, mich haut so schnell nichts um, und außerdem seid ihr zwei füreinander bestimmt, das sagen schon die Zeichen, und ich werde mich hüten, denen im Weg zu stehen." Dana verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt genau, dass die einzigen Zeichen, an die ich glaube, Schmetterlinge im Bauch sind, und davon habe ich reichlich." bekannte sie.

„Na, dann wird es mal Zeit, dass die lieben Tierchen ein wenig Auslauf bekommen, meinst du nicht? Los, lass uns Mulder suchen gehen." Mit diesen Worten sprang Melissa auf und zog ihre protestierende Schwester mit sich.

**24.12., 3.43 pm**

Die ganze Familie nebst Mulder war gerade im Wohnzimmer um ein Wissensquiz versammelt, das Scully und Mulder dank seines fotografischen Gedächtnisses und ihres Würfelglücks zu gewinnen im Begriff waren, als es an der Tür klingelte. Nora und Lauren, die mit Charly gespielt und keine sehr großen Chancen auf den Sieg hatten, nahmen die Unterbrechung dankbar wahr und rannten los, um zu öffnen, nur um eine Minute später mit einigen anderen Kindern wieder hereinzustürzen, die Schnee auf dem Teppich verteilten und die Erwachsenen erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Können wir mit zum Caroling?" begann Lauren zu betteln.

„Bitte!" quengelte auch Nora, und da das gemeinsame Singen von Weihnachtsliedern in der Nachbarschaft eine Tradition war, wurde das Spiel abgebaut und alle schlüpften in ihre Mäntel und Schuhe. Mulder war überrascht zu sehen, wie begeistert sie alle waren; in seinen Augen war das gemeinsame Singen von Weihnachtsliedern nicht gerade eine erfreuliche Beschäftigung. Scully kannte ihren Partner gut genug um seinen Blick zu deuten und stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Wenn Sie nicht singen können, sind Sie hier in bester Gesellschaft." flüsterte sie.

„Und warum tun wir es dann, wenn keiner singen kann?" erkundigte sich Mulder ebenso leise.

„Weil es Spaß macht." gab sie zurück und beendete die Diskussion, indem sie seinen Arm fasste und ihn hinter sich herzog.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später gestand Mulder sich ein, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. Es machte tatsächlich Spaß, als Teil einer großen Familie singend durch die Nachbarschaft zu ziehen, auch wenn es allmählich etwas ermüdend wurde, sich ständig von Bill fernhalten zu müssen. Aber nachdem dieser ihm gleich zu Beginn klargemacht hatte, dass er ihn absolut nicht dabei haben wollte und ihm einen Schubs gegeben hatte, der ihn beinahe kopfüber im Schnee landen ließ, war er lieber auf der Hut. Scully und ihre Schwester hielten sich dicht genug bei ihm, um ihn abzuschirmen, während Maggie ein Auge auf ihren Sohn und gleichzeitig auf alle Enkel hatte. Allmählich konnte sich Mulder gut vorstellen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, vier kleine Kinder gleichzeitig zu erziehen. Vor einem Haus blieben sie einen Moment lang stehen und warteten auf die Bewohner, offenbar gute Freunde der Familie, die sich ihnen anschlossen. Im Nu war Mulder von einer Handvoll Kinder umringt, die wohl von Charlys Zwillingen gehört hatten, wie „cool" er doch war, und sich nun darum stritten, wer an seiner Hand gehen durfte. Um fair zu bleiben, wechselte er nach jedem dritten Lied die Kinder, bis ihn Melissa am Ärmel zupfte.

„Hey, jetzt sind Dana und ich aber mal dran." beschwerte sie sich. Mulder sah zu Scully hinüber, die wieder mal mit den Schultern zuckte, eine Geste, die er sie noch nie so häufig hatte machen sehen wie in den letzten beiden Tagen. Als die letzten Töne von „Glorious Kingdom" verklungen waren, entließ Mulder die beiden etwa fünfjährigen Jungen, die sich bis eben an ihm festgehalten hatten, und ließ es zu, dass sich Melissa an eine Hand hängte. Er sah sich suchend nach Scully um, die sich genau diesen Moment ausgesucht hatte, um eine „angeregte" Unterhaltung mit einer Nachbarin zu beginnen, die sie offenbar seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er begann schon zu überlegen, was er tun konnte, um Melissa wieder loszuwerden, als diese ihn in Richtung ihrer Schwester zerrte. „Na los, kommen Sie schon, wir müssen Dana retten. Zufällig weiß ich, dass sie diese Frau nicht leiden kann, und sie wird uns sehr dankbar sein, wenn wir sie erlösen, glauben Sie mir." Mulder schaute sie zweifelnd an. Wenn Scully jemanden nicht mochte, war sie mit Sicherheit nicht so freundlich. In diesem Augenblick fing er einen Blick seiner Partnerin auf, der regelrecht um Hilfe schrie. Er nickte kaum merklich und ging zu ihr, Melissa im Schlepptau, die seine Hand noch immer nicht losließ.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich unterbreche, aber die Kinder bedrohen mich mit Schneebällen, und mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass ich nur dann mit Gnade rechnen kann, wenn ich jemanden an die Hand nehme." log er. „Alle anderen waren schon dran, also... würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, Scully?" erkundigte er sich in seinem allerhöflichsten Tonfall. Sie strahlte ihn förmlich an. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, Vivianne, ich muss meinen Partner retten. Das ist so üblich beim FBI." Mulder kam es vor, als betone sie die letzten Worte besonders. Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite der Frau, als Scully seinen Eindruck bestätigte. „Danke, dass Sie mich gerettet haben. Diese Frau macht mich wirklich wahnsinnig. Jedesmal muss ich mir anhören, wie weit es ihre Tochter doch gebracht hat, dass sie praktizierende Ärztin ist und einen liebevollen und vermögenden Mann geheiratet hat, welche Auszeichnungen sie wieder bekommen hat und wie schlau ihre Kinder sind. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie Mom das ganze Jahr über vorhält, dass ihre Tochter bloß beim FBI ist und weder einen Mann noch Kinder noch eine große Karriere vorzuweisen hat. Als ob es nichts wert wäre, was wir jeden Tag tun."

Missy hatte sich unbemerkt von Mulder losgemacht und entfernt, nachdem sie ihre selbstgewählte Mission erfüllt und Dana und ihren Partner zusammengebracht hatte, aber keiner der beiden bemerkte ihr Fehlen. Mulder blickte seine Freundin erstaunt an. „Ich dachte, Sie lieben Ihren Beruf. Warum stört es Sie dann, was diese Vivianne sagt?"

„Das tue ich. Wirklich, Mulder, ich möchte nirgendwo anders sein als mit Ihnen im Keller bei den X-Akten. Aber es geht mir auf die Nerven, ständig vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, was für eine Verliererin ich in den Augen mancher Leute bin. Meine Eltern haben seit fünfzehn Jahren hier gewohnt, und noch nie waren meine Geschwister und ich in den Augen dieser Frau gut genug. Ich habe es satt, dass sie mein Leben unter die Lupe nimmt und sich anmaßt, es zu bewerten. Eben wollte sie sogar wissen, ob ich noch immer keinen Freund habe, weil ich meinen Arbeitspartner zu Weihnachten mit nach Hause bringen muss. Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich war kurz davor, sie zu ohrfeigen." Sie lächelte ein wenig verlegen, unsicher, wie sie ihren eher untypischen Anflug von Gewaltbereitschaft rechtfertigen sollte.

„Und glaub mir, ich hätte Beifall geklatscht." mischte sich jemand hinter ihr ein. Scully fuhr herum und begann zu strahlen. „Catrin, was machst du denn hier?"

Eine Frau etwa in Scullys Alter mit blonden Strähnchen im glatten Haar lachte. „Was wohl? Meiner wunderbaren Schwester und ihren Wunderkindern huldigen und mich darauf freuen, nach Weihnachten wieder zu meinem eigenen unzulänglichen Leben zurückzukehren. Schön, dich zu sehen, Dana." Diese ließ Mulder los und umarmte die Frau. Dann besann sie sich wieder auf die Gegenwart ihres Partners und stellte sie einander vor. Catrin grinste. „Dann sind Sie also der Mann, der nur ein Partner ist und kein Ehemann oder Lover. Meine Mom hat schon den ganzen Tag darauf gehofft, dass Sie zum Caroling mitkommen. Sie hatte so eine lebhafte Vorstellung von Ihnen, dass ich beinahe Angst hatte zu sehen, wie nah sie der Realität kommt. Aber ich sehe, sie hatte absolut unrecht. Sie sind weder hässlich noch unhöflich, nur zum Thema schwul kann ich leider nichts sagen. Klär mich auf." wandte sie sich wieder an Dana, die ihre Augen zum inzwischen vollkommen klaren blauen Himmel verdrehte. Mulder lachte in wenig unbehaglich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, auch da muss ich Ihre Mutter enttäuschen."

„Sie glauben gar nicht, wie mich das freut. Einmal ist diese Frau in allen Punkten geschlagen, ich bin gespannt, wie sie das verkraftet, sonst hat sie nämlich immer recht." Catrin hakte sich bei Dana unter und erkundigte sich: „Kommst du auch mit zum Kaffee bei den Weavers? Ich möchte unbedingt mit dir reden, und mit deinem Partner auch. Außerdem wird Mom nicht da sein, sie muss zurück nach Hause und sich um Teena und das Baby kümmern. Meine Vermutung wäre, dass sie extra hergekommen ist, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Kinder der anderen Nachbarn es noch immer nicht geschafft haben, ihren Engel zu überflügeln, und da sie nun die Gewissheit hat, dass Teena noch ein weiteres Jahr die Nummer eins ist, kann sie beruhigt nach Hause gehen."

„Ich denke, wir werden wohl alle mitkommen; die Zwillinge werden darauf bestehen. Ich frage mich aber, wieso du dir deine Familie dieses Jahr wieder antust."

Catrin zuckte die Achseln. „Reine Gewohnheit, vermute ich. Ich hab es ebensowenig wie du geschafft, mir den perfekten Ehemann zu angeln, und ganz allein wollte ich auch nicht sein, also habe ich mir gedacht, warum nicht? Mehr als froh sein, wieder wegzukommen, kann ich schließlich nicht." Mulder folgte den sich angeregt unterhaltenden Frauen, die gar nicht mehr daran dachten, irgendwelche Weihnachtslieder zu singen, womit sie den Rest der Gesellschaft schnell ansteckten. Kurz darauf waren alle nur noch damit beschäftigt, sich zu unterhalten oder vor den Schneebällen der Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, und Mulder begann sich zu fragen, ob das der übliche Ausgang des Caroling war. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als schließlich alle zusammen in einem Haus am Ende der Straße landeten, wo besagte Familie Weaver schon darauf wartete, die inzwischen auf über zwanzig Leute angewachsene Menge mit Kaffee zu versorgen. Jeder der Gäste hatte eigene Plätzchen mitgebracht, sodass die Runde genug zu essen hatte, um sich die Zeit vor dem großen Kamin zu vertreiben. Mulder war angenehm überrascht, dass ihn alle so leicht mit einbezogen. Niemand machte eine dumme Bemerkung, wenn er sich als Scullys Partner vorstellte, es fielen keine Spooky- Sprüche, sogar Bill hielt sich zurück, und die Kinder hingen förmlich an seinen Lippen und bettelten um immer mehr Geschichten von bösen Verbrechern, die er und seine Partnerin schon gefangen hatten.

Erst zwei Stunden später bat Maggie zum Aufbruch, da sie wusste, dass die Zwillinge enttäuscht wären, würden sie den traditionellen Weihnachtsfilm versäumen. „Ohne den Grinch ist es kein richtiges Weihnachten." erklärte Scully ihrem Partner später in Maggies Küche, wo sie ein paar Kleinigkeiten vorbereiteten, die sie der einträchtig vor dem Fernseher versammelten Familie zum Abendessen servieren würden. In Erwartung der Plätzchenschlacht nach dem Caroling hatte Maggie darauf verzichtet, ein richtiges Abendessen zu planen und beschlossen, statt dessen Snacks zu servieren, und da sie der Meinung war, ihre Mutter habe für heute schon genug gearbeitet, hatte sich Dana bereit erklärt, dies zu übernehmen. Mulder, der darauf brannte, ein paar ruhige Minuten mit ihr allein zu verbringen, hatte sich sofort erboten, ihr zu helfen, und so saßen sie nun am Tisch und schnitten Paprika und Tomaten, die sie in Schüsseln verteilten.

„Ja, der Grinch ist schon einmalig. Manchmal fühle ich mich ähnlich." gestand Mulder, was ihm eine erhobene Braue einbrachte.

„Na ja, ich war oft zu Weihnachten allein, und da kann man schon auf die Idee kommen, allen anderen das Fest auch zu verderben. Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist, aber man kommt auf solche Gedanken, wenn man an einem Tag allein ist, an dem alle anderen mit ihrer Familie feiern."

„Wissen Sie was? Wir teilen meine Familie. Sie können sie für jeden großen Feiertag haben, okay?" Obwohl sie lachte, erkannte Mulder, dass sie das Angebot ernst gemeint hatte.

„Ich wäre vorsichtig mit dem, was ich sage. Könnte sein, dass Sie mich nicht mehr loswerden."

„Wer sagte denn, dass ich das will?" neckte sie ihn. „Im Ernst, Mulder, wenn ich mit Catrin spreche, bin ich wirklich froh über meine Familie. Und dass ich die letzten Tage so genossen habe, hat nicht nur mit ihnen zu tun. Ich freue mich, dass Sie auch hier sind. Ohne Sie wäre die Zeit hier nur halb so schön."

Sie sah angestrengt auf die Paprika, die sie in Streifen schnitt, um nicht seinem Blick begegnen zu müssen, und auch Mulder schien ein ungewöhnliches Interesse an der Tomate vor ihm zu entwickeln als er antwortete: „Ich bin froh, dass Sie das sagen. Zuerst dachte ich, es sei keine gute Idee, herzukommen, dass mich Ihre Mom nur aus Mitleid eingeladen hat. Aber jetzt bin ich froh, die Einladung angekommen zu haben. Es ist schön zu sehen, wie fröhlich Sie sein können. Manchmal denke ich, unsre Arbeit raubt Ihnen die Freude am Leben. Mir geht es ja selbst von Zeit zu Zeit so. Und dann bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich Sie davon abhalte, etwas mehr Spaß zu haben und nicht immer hinter allem eine Verschwörung zu wittern."

Scully ließ die Paprikastreifen in eine Schüssel fallen und legte ihre Hand auf Mulders. „Das ist Blödsinn, und das wissen Sie. Würde ich nicht mit Ihnen arbeiten, hätte ich wahrscheinlich einen anstrengenden Job in einem Krankenhaus und würde jeden Tag Menschen sterben sehen, denen ich nicht helfen kann, und ob das besser wäre, bezweifle ich. Ich habe Ihnen vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich nirgendwo lieber sein möchte als mit Ihnen im Keller bei den X-Akten, und das habe ich auch so gemeint. Als ich angefangen habe, mit Ihnen zu arbeiten, dachte ich, dass ich eine berufliche Herausforderung bekäme. Inzwischen weiß ich, dass ich viel mehr bekommen habe: Eine klarere Sicht auf einige Dinge und den besten Freund, den ich mir wünschen kann, und selbst wenn es meine Entführung rückgängig machen könnte, würde ich die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Ich bin genau da, wo ich hingehöre, und wenn Sie denken, ich mache einen Rückzieher, dann haben Sie sich geirrt. Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, dass ich zu wenig lache, müssen Sie halt etwas dagegen tun. So einfach werden Sie mich jedenfalls nicht mehr los."

„Sie sagen das so, als würde ich versuchen, Sie loszuwerden. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich jeden Tag Angst, dass Sie irgendwann zur Vernunft kommen und sich einen anderen Job suchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne Sie weitermachen könnte."

„Das müssen Sie auch nicht. Wir machen zusammen weiter, egal was kommt. Und da Sie sogar meine Familie mit mir teilen, ohne zu flüchten, weiß ich, dass Sie der perfekte Partner sein müssen." Ihr Versuch, die Stimmung zu lockern, brachte Mulder zum Lachen. Er zog seine Hand unter ihrer hervor und strich ihr über die Wange. „Das kann ich nicht sein; nicht, wenn **Sie** schon der perfekte Partner sind." sagte er leise, ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen. Auf einmal war es ganz leicht, einander anzusehen; es wäre unmöglich gewesen, es nicht zu tun. Sie blickten einander in die Augen und teilten schweigend ihre Gedanken, bis Scully schließlich zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Mulder, ich möchte..." in dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Bill stürmte herein. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Szene vor ihm erkundigte er sich unwillig: „Wo bleibt denn das Essen? Und was zum Teufel glauben Sie, was Sie da machen?" Damit riss er Mulders Hand von der Wange seiner Schwester und plazierte sie schwungvoll auf dem Küchentisch, wo die noch immer ungeschnittene Tomate lag, die sich unter der Wucht des Aufpralls in Ketchup verwandelte. Dann wandte er sich an seine Schwester: „Und von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet, als dich von einem Fremden in der Küche begrapschen zu lassen, sobald man dir den Rücken dreht!" Scully sprang erbost auf und reichte ihrem Partner ein Handtuch, bevor sie Bill anfuhr: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Kann man denn nicht mal eine Minute seine Ruhe vor dir haben, ohne dass du gleich brutal wirst? Und wenn du schon hier bist, dann mach dich gefälligst nützlich!" Sie schob ihm eine Schüssel und die Zutaten für die Quarkdip hin. Auf keinen Fall hätte sie ihm in dieser Stimmung ein Messer überlassen, solange Mulder in der Nähe war. Noch immer kochend vor Wut hackte sie auf ihr Gemüse ein, als sei es für Bills Ausbruch verantwortlich, zog es jedoch vor, nichts weiter zu sagen, da sie keine Lust hatte, sich auf eine weitere fruchtlose Debatte mit ihrem Bruder einzulassen, die vor Mulders Augen noch wesentlich peinlicher ausfallen würde als sonst schon.

**24.12., 7.20 pm**

Es war wohl dem Grinch zu verdanken, dass niemandem die äußerst angespannte Atmosphäre zwischen Dana, Bill und Mulder auffiel, die einander alle drei nicht ansahen, solange der Film dauerte, und auf den drei am weitesten voneinander entfernten Plätzen im Wohnzimmer saßen. Scully schäumte vor Wut über ihren Bruder, der den Nerv gehabt hatte, einen derart intimen Moment zwischen ihr und Mulder zu unterbrechen, andererseits war sie auch bestürzt über das, was beinahe passiert wäre. Bill beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Mulder, bereit einzugreifen, sollte sich dieser noch einmal seiner Schwester nähern. Ihm war klar, was er da eben gestört hatte, und wenn es nach ihm ging, sollte es nie wieder zu einer derartigen Situation kommen. Mulder selbst dachte an das, worüber er und Scully gesprochen hatten, bevor Bill hereingeplatzt war und fragte sich, was als nächstes geschehen wäre. Der Rest der Familie blieb ahnungslos; sie sahen dem Grinch bei seinem Anti- Weihnachtsprogramm zu und amüsierten sich, bis schließlich der Abspann lief und Maggie vorschlug, sie alle sollten sich die Mäntel wieder anziehen und nach draußen in den Garten gehen, um nach Weihnachtssternen Ausschau zu halten. Wie gewöhnlich waren die Zwillinge die ersten, die aufsprangen. „Und dann gibt es ein Geschenk!" riefen sie begeistert und hüpften mit offenen Schuhbändern durchs Zimmer, Beth und Charly hart auf ihren Fersen.

„Das kommt drauf an, wie lieb ihr jetzt seid. Wenn ihr euch die Schuhe zubinden und die Mäntel anziehen lasst und brav wartet, bis wir alle auch fertig sind, kann es sein, dass Santa schon mal ein Vorgeschenk unter den Baum legt. Aber das kann er erst tun, wenn alle draußen sind." mahnte Charly in der Hoffnung, seine Töchter zu beeindrucken. Tatsächlich funktionierte der Trick; keiner mochte sich ausmalen was passieren würde, wenn die Mädchen zu alt waren, um an Santa zu glauben.

Wenige Minuten später stand die ganze Familie einschließlich Mulder draußen im verschneiten Garten und sah zum erfreulich klaren Himmel auf. Sogar die wilden Zwillinge waren ganz still geworden, als sie nach besonders hellen Weihnachtssternen Ausschau hielten. Mulder hatte sich hinter Scully gestellt, die seine Anwesenheit auch ohne sich umzudrehen spürte. Maggie stand auf der Vortreppe und beobachtete ihre Familie. Sie war glücklich, sie alle wieder einmal unter einem Dach versammelt zu haben, und auch wenn das Fehlen ihres Mannes gerade zu Weihnachten schmerzte, so hatte sie doch das Gefühl, großes Glück zu haben. Drei ihrer Kinder hatten riskante Jobs in der Navy und beim FBI, und dennoch waren sie alle heil und gesund hier. In Fox Mulder hatte sie einen wunderbaren dritten Sohn gefunden, und auch ihre Schwiegertöchter waren liebevolle Frauen. Was wollte sie mehr? Außer ein wenig Glück für ihre jüngste Tochter. Missy würde ihr Glück irgendwann finden, auf ihre übliche stürmisch Art, und sie würde ganz sicher in der Lage sein, es festzuhalten. Mehr Sorgen machte sie sich um Dana. Sie hatte in Fox einen guten und treuen Freund gefunden, weigerte sich aber zu sehen, dass er noch mehr für sie sein könnte. Eine zögernde Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Grandma, glaubst du, Santa war schon da?" wollte Nora wissen. Maggie musste lächeln. Selbst dieser kleine Wirbelwind war so sehr vom Zauber dieser Nacht gefangengenommen worden, dass er nur flüstern mochte. Sie strich ihrer Enkelin übers Haar und erwiderte: „Ich weiß nicht, mein Schatz, sollen wir mal nachsehen?"

„Ja." Noch immer flüsterte das Kind. Trotzdem hatte ihre kurze Unterhaltung die Aufmerksamkeit von Lauren geweckt; sie kam hinzu und bat leise: „Kann ich auch mitkommen?"

„In Ordnung. Aber ihr müsst ganz leise sein, damit wir in nicht erschrecken, wenn er gerade im Wohnzimmer ist. Könnt ihr das?" Die Mädchen nickten und stiegen zum Beweis auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinauf. Maggie folgte ihnen mit einem letzten Blick auf den Rest ihrer Familie in der eisigen Winternacht.

Wenige Minuten später war jede Feierlichkeit vergessen, als die Zwillinge mit den Armen voller Päckchen wieder hinausgestürmt kamen. „Mommy, Dad, Fox, Dana, Bill, Santa war da!" schrien sie schon aus dem Flur und rannten so wild, dass sie im Schnee ausrutschten und kopfüber hingefallen wären, hätte nicht ihr ahnungsvoller Vater sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor die Treppe gestellt und sie aufgefangen.

„Daddy, dürfen wir schon aufmachen?" sprudelten sie hervor, noch bevor sie richtig zum Stillstand gekommen waren.

„Wartet doch einen Moment, ihr seid ja vollkommen außer Atem." versuchte Tara sie zu bremsen, aber sobald die beiden zwei identisch verpackte Geschenke entdeckt und kombiniert hatten, dass diese nur für sie bestimmt sein konnten, gab es kein Halten mehr. Das Papier wurde abgerissen und flog in alle Richtungen, Mulder fragte sich, wozu er sich überhaupt solche Mühe mit dem Einpacken gegeben hatte. Während Charly und seine Frau die Mädchen beobachteten, machten sich Dana und Melissa daran, die restlichen Pakete, von den Kindern achtlos fallen gelassen, aus dem Schnee zu retten und zu verteilen. Dana sah ihres überrascht an. Es hatte nicht die erwartete Form; sie hatte damit gerechnet, das gewohnte rechteckige Päckchen zu erhalten, das auf ein Buch hindeutete, aber dieses war viel größer und fühlte sich durch das Papier eher wie eine Pappschachtel an. Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen verwirrten Blick zu; hatte sie die Geschenke verwechselt? Maggie schüttelte bloß den Kopf und bedeutete ihr, das Geschenk einfach zu öffnen, wenn sie wissen wollte, was darin war. Genau das tat Dana auch; vorsichtig entfernte sie das weihnachtliche Papier und faltete es ordentlich, um es in ihre Manteltasche zu stecken. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie ungeduldig Mulder sie beobachtete. Er brannte darauf zu sehen, ob ihr sein Geschenk gefiel, und es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, dass sie so langsam und vorsichtig vorging, anstatt das Papier einfach zu zerreißen, wie es jeder vernünftige Mensch getan hätte. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit hatte sie endlich den Karton freigelegt, den sie einen Moment lang unschlüssig beäugte. Mulder hätte sie am liebsten angefeuert, endlich zur Sache zu kommen, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch beherrschen. Scully stellte den Karton auf das Geländer, das die Veranda umspannte, und hob den Deckel ab. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie sah, was darunter lag, und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden – mit Ausnahme der drei Kinder natürlich – auf sich. Jeder wollte sehen, was sie bekommen hatte, deshalb nahm sie ihr Geschenk schließlich aus dem Karton, um es den anderen zu präsentieren. Alle sahen überrascht auf den weißen Plüschwal, den sie in den Händen hielt, von allen Seiten betrachtete und schließlich fest an sich drückte. Sie sah sich in der Runde um, und ihr Blick blieb an Mulder hängen. „Das war Ihre Idee." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Mulder sah sie mit Unschuldsmiene an. „Wieso meine? Sehe ich aus wie Santa?" gab er zurück. Scully hörte ihm nicht einmal zu, sie fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn, sodass der Wal zwischen ihnen eingequetscht wurde. „Danke!" hauchte sie und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das ist so lieb von Ihnen."

„Ich weiß doch, wie viel Ihnen Moby Dick bedeutet, und das Buch hatten Sie schon." versuchte er, sich herauszureden. Man sah ihm an, dass er verlegen war. Zwar hatte er gehofft, dass sie sich freuen würde, aber mit dieser Reaktion hatte er ganz und gar nicht gerechnet. Genaugenommen war das Geschenk auch ein klein wenig selbstsüchtig gewesen: Wenn Scully seinen Wal mit ins Bett nahm, würde sie vielleicht manchmal nachts an ihn denken.

Inzwischen hatte Scully ihn wieder losgelassen, da die ganze Familie sich ihr Geschenk ansehen wollte. Die Zwillinge rissen ihr den Wal aus der Hand und erklärten ihn zum perfekten Reittier für ihre neuen Seejungfrau- Barbies, die sich nur in der Haarfarbe voneinander unterschieden. Da sie wusste, dass sie spätestens morgen früh beim Anblick all der anderen Geschenke das Interesse daran verlieren würden, ließ Dana sie gewähren und wandte sich wieder ihrem Partner zu, der den Klappentext eines Buches studierte, das, wie sie wusste, irische Märchen und Mythen enthielt. Ihre Mutter hatte sie gebeten es auszusuchen, da sie selbst nicht wusste, worüber er sich freuen würde, und da Dana der Meinung gewesen war, dass ein Buch über Außerirdische nicht besonders originell gewesen wäre, hatte sie statt dessen beschlossen, Mulder mit der Kultur ihrer Vorfahren vertraut zu machen. Offensichtlich hatte sie richtig gelegen, denn er schien fasziniert von dem, was er las. So merkte er nicht, wie Bill ratlos sein Geschenk studierte, ohne die geringste Idee, wo er anfangen sollte, sich durch den Wald aus Klebeband zu kämpfen. Schließlich gab er es auf und steckte das ungeöffnete Päckchen in seine Manteltasche, um es drinnen im Haus mit Hilfe einer Schere zu attackieren. Außer den Zwillingen und Matthew, der sich damit beschäftigte, gebrauchtes Geschenkpapier zu zerreißen, ließen schließlich alle ihre Geschenke außer Acht und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Himmel zu. Dana stellte sich dicht neben Mulder, sowohl um etwas von seiner Körperwärme abzubekommen als auch, um ihrer Schwester ein deutliches Signal zu geben. Diese grinste bloß und stellte sich neben ihre Mutter. Mulder erlangte Charlys Anerkennung, indem er sein Wissen über die Namen und Geschichten der Sternbilder preisgab; natürlich waren sie auch Danas Bruder geläufig, der schließlich zur See fuhr, aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass eine Landratte, wie er sich ausrückte, so viel über Sterne wusste. Dana war insgeheim stolz auf „ihren" Mulder, als sei sein Wissen irgendwie ihr Verdienst. Sie lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden Männer und ließ ihre Gedanken wandern, während sich ihr Blick in den Sternen verlor.

Allmählich begann die Kälte der Dezembernacht durch die Kleider zu dringen, und nach und nach flüchteten alle Mitglieder der Scully- Familie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich vor dem wärmenden Kamin niederlassen und mit Kakao und Marshmellows von innen und außen wieder aufwärmen konnten. Nur Dana und Mulder blieben zurück. Dana wusste, dass der Anblick der Sterne ihren Freund immer melancholisch stimmte, deshalb wollte sie ihn nicht allein lassen; außerdem war auch ihr auf einmal nicht mehr nach der fröhlichen Gesellschaft der anderen zumute, die mit den Sternen nichts anderes verbanden als ein weiteres Vorzeichen auf Weihnachten. Mulder bedeuteten die Sterne so viel mehr, und er hatte sie gelehrt, auch mehr in ihnen zu sehen, als sie es früher getan hatte; wenn auch nicht den Ursprung außerirdischen Lebens, so waren die Sterne auch für sie zu einem Symbol geworden, dem Symbol für einen Wunsch, den sie schon viel zu lange verborgen in sich trug, ohne Hoffnung auf Erfüllung.

_Sternenbilder_

_Sternenschein im Winter,_

_klarer Himmel_

_schwarz wie Samt._

_Ich weiß, du stehst im Schnee_

_und schaust hinauf._

_Das tut weh,_

_denn ich weiß, was du siehst_

_ist nicht das, was ich seh._

_Deine Lichter sind Schiffe_

_aus dem Weltraum._

_Meine Lichter sind ein Traum:_

_Der Himmel spricht mir_

_von dir._

_Von deinem Lächeln_

_wird mir warm._

_Ich wünschte, ich wär in deinem Arm,_

_doch ein Wunsch wir es bleiben,_

_denn die Sterne schreiben_

_dir_

_nicht von mir._

_Von fremden Wesen_

_kannst du in ihnen lesen._

_Wir beide sehen die selben Sterne,_

_doch bedeuten sie dir_

_etwas andres als mir._

_Du siehst nicht mich_

_in ihrem Licht,_

_und ich _

_sehe die Raumschiffe nicht._

_So stehen wir da,_

_einander so nah,_

_doch innerlich bist du mir fern._

_Noch ferner als der fernste Stern._

Eine Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und hinterließ eine eisige Spur auf ihrer Wange, und sie schauderte in der Dezemberkälte, während sie in Gedanken versunken zum Himmel hinaufsah.

„Scully?" Jetzt, da sie allein waren, benutzte er die vertraute Anrede, die ihm so viel leichter von den Lippen kam als ihr Vorname. Scully gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich um anzudeuten, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, wandte die Augen aber nicht von den funkelnden Punkten über ihnen ab.

„Ist Ihnen kalt?" erkundigte er sich, und sie nickte zögernd, noch nicht bereit, den ruhigen Moment zu beenden und wieder ins Haus zu gehen.

„Mir auch. Kommen Sie her." Damit breitete Mulder seine Arme aus und wickelte die überraschte Scully in seinen Mantel ein, den er vor ihrer Brust wieder fest verschloss. So standen sie wieder eine Weile schweigend, teilten ihre Körperwärme und verloren sich in ihren Gedanken und den mindestens genauso endlosen Sternen.

Wieder war es Mulder, der das Schweigen brach: „Bilde ich es mir nur ein, oder hat Ihre Familie... außer Bill natürlich... wie soll ich das sagen?... bestimmte Absichten?"

Scully lachte kurz auf. „Missy hat ganz bestimmt Absichten, aber die anderen..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich, während sie versuchte, das Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester zu verdrängen, die keinen Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, was sie am liebsten mit Mulder tun würde, hätte sie freie Bahn.

„Ich meine nicht diese Art von Absichten. Obwohl ich nicht leugnen kann, dass mir Melissas Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen ist. Es war ja auch kaum möglich, das zu übersehen."

Scully stieß spöttisch die Luft durch die Nase aus, sagte jedoch nichts, und Mulder fuhr fort: „Ich meine eigentlich, ob Sie bemerkt haben, dass wir immer in peinlichen Situationen landen, die von anderen inszeniert worden zu sein scheinen. Der umgehängte Mistelzweig, der plötzliche Anruf für Ihre Mutter, das gemeinsame Vögel füttern, dass wir nur ein Zimmer haben..."

„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Und ich muss Ihnen recht geben, in dieser Familie läuft eindeutig eine Kampagne mit dem Ziel, uns um jeden Preis zu verkuppeln."

Mulders Arme legten sich fester um ihre Taille, während er antwortete: „Und eine ziemlich erfolgreiche, wie ich sagen muss. Wäre Bill vorhin nicht in die Küche geplatzt..."

„Ist er aber." unterbrach ihn Scully, nicht sicher, ob sie bereit war für das, was er zu sagen hatte, und gleichzeitig begierig darauf, es zu hören. Mulder ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ja, ist er, und allein dafür hätte ich ihn erschießen können. Ganz zu schweigen von der Art, wie er Sie beleidigt hat."

Es war nicht ganz leicht, unter dem Mantel seine Hände zu finden, aber sie schaffte es und drückte sie leicht in ihren. „Regen Sie sich darüber nicht auf. Ich habe schlimmeres von ihm gehört, als wir Teenager waren."

Sie standen so dicht beieinander, dass sie sein leises Lachen an ihrem Rücken vibrieren spürte, und sie tat das einzige, was ihr logisch erschien, und lachte mit. Einen Moment waren sie wieder still und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, dann sprach Scully, ihre Stimme so leise, dass Mulder sie nicht verstanden hätte, hätte er nicht direkt hinter ihr gestanden: „Und was tun wir jetzt? Nachdem wir wissen, was sie vorhaben, meine ich."

„So, wie ich das sehe, haben wir drei Möglichkeiten."

Das verwirrte sie. „Drei?"

„Ja, drei. Erstens, wir lassen sie gewinnen und tun, was sie wollen, zweitens, wir lassen alles, wie es ist. Und drittens..." er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: „Drittens, wir finden heraus, was **wir** wollen und tun das, ohne uns um den Rest der Welt zu kümmern."

Scully sagte nichts, und die Stille zwischen ihnen dehnte sich aus, bis Mulder unruhig wurde und zu fürchten begann, er könnte ihre Reaktion im Haus falsch gedeutet haben und nun zu weit gegangen sein. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und hakte vorsichtig nach: „Und, für welche der Möglichkeiten stimmen Sie?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. „Da wir uns noch nie von anderen haben vorschreiben lassen, was wir tun sollen – worin Sie noch besser sind als ich, wie ich betonen möchte – erscheint mir die dritte Möglichkeit angemessen."

Mulders erleichterter Seufzer bestätigte ihr, dass sie die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Sie drehte den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können, aber bevor sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen konnte, war er ihr schon entgegengekommen, und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Die Sterne verloren ihren Fokus, als sie die Augen schloss und sich ganz der Zärtlichkeit des ersten Kusses hingab, den sie mit Mulder teilte. Es erschien ihnen beiden wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten. Noch immer standen sie dicht aneinandergepresst in der kalten Nacht, noch immer funkelten die Sterne über ihnen, aber sie selbst waren anders geworden. Bevor jedoch einer von ihnen diese Veränderung in Worte fassen konnte, spürte Scully einen scharfen Schmerz im Nacken. Sie zuckte nur kurz zusammen, aber Mulder, der wie immer ganz auf sie konzentriert war, entging es nicht.

„Was ist?" erkundigte er sich besorgt, und sie winkte ab. „Es ist nichts. Ich fürchte nur, dass es nicht der beste Winkel war, in dem sich mein Hals die letzten Minuten befunden hat."

Erleichterung machte sich auf Mulders Gesicht breit. „Wenn das alles ist, kann ich dir nach der Messe eine Massage anbieten. Natürlich nur, wenn du keine anderen Pläne hast."

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Und eine Massage klingt wundervoll." Sie zögerte kurz, nicht sicher, wie sie das ausdrücken sollte, was sie zu sagen hatte. Dann: „Ich finde aber, dass wir reden sollten, bevor wir wieder reingehen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Lass mich nur zuerst eins klarstellen: Was eben passiert ist, ist genau das, was ich will. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?" Es gelang ihm nicht, die gespannte Erwartung aus seiner Stimme zu verdrängen, und Scully beeilte sich, ihm zu versichern, dass sie seiner Meinung war: „Mir geht es genauso. Ich möchte nur wissen, wohin wir von hier gehen. Wir hatten beide seit Jahren keine feste Beziehung mehr, und ich glaube, wir sollten nichts überstürzen und das ganze langsam angehen." Sie brach ab, nicht sicher, was seine Reaktion sein würde. Schließlich hatte er nicht einmal von einer festen Beziehung gesprochen; womöglich hatte sie ihn diesbezüglich falsch verstanden. Mulders nächste Worte zerstreuten ihre Zweifel: „Ich denke auch, dass das eine gute Idee wäre. Dies hier ist mir viel zu wichtig, um es versehentlich zu ruinieren. Darin sind wir uns also einig. Die Frage ist nun: Was tun wir?"

Scully dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln.

„Wir könnten das tun, was Mom erwartet, und uns in meinem Zimmer bei Kerzenlicht lieben. Oder wir tun, was Missy denkt, und schleichen uns heute Nacht ins Wohnzimmer, um es vor dem Kamin zu tun. Oder erfüllen wir Bills Vorstellung, und ich lasse mich von dir bei einem Quickie gegen die Wand benutzen? Natürlich könnten wir auch Charlys Erwartung ausprobieren und heimlich zu Hause bleiben und die Zeit ausnutzen, wenn meine Familie zur Mitternachtsmesse geht."

Für die Dauer einer Schrecksekunde war Mulder sprachlos, dann begann er zu lachen. „Hat irgend jemand in dieser Familie **keine** Vorstellung davon, wie wir es tun – oder, in Bills Fall, **nicht** tun sollen?" erkundigte er sich. Scully, die in sein Lachen eingefallen war, zuckte die Achseln. „Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich, dass außer den Kindern und mir selbst jeder eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung hat." brachte sie hervor.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann langsam reingehen, nicht, dass sie noch denken, wir hätten ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllt und uns was neues ausgedacht."

„Zu spät. Tara hat auf eine heiße Begegnung im Schnee getippt; zumindest hat sie sowas angedeutet, als wir angefangen haben, den Baum zu schmücken. Aber du hast recht, mir wird langsam kalt." Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und seinem Mantel und drehte sich in Richtung Haustür. „Allerdings würde ich gern noch etwas klarstellen, bevor wir uns wieder unter die wachsamen Augen der Kuppler begeben."

„Und was wäre das?"

„Das hier geht wesentlich besser, wenn man sich gegenübersteht." Mit diesen Worten schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken, stellte sich auf die Zehen und küsste ihn noch einmal.

„Wer könnte das abstreiten?" fragte Mulder schließlich atemlos, hielt Scully aber fest, als sie sich erneut anschickte, ins Haus zu gehen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir deiner Familie nichts sagen? Erstens möchte ich dieses Haus lebend wieder verlassen, und wenn Bill mitbekommt, dass ich mich in der Weihnachtsnacht an seine kleine Schwester rangemacht habe, stehen meine Chancen nicht sehr gut, und zweitens würde ich zu gern sehen, was sich deine Leute noch so ausgedacht haben."

Mit schalkhaft funkelnden Augen stimmte sie ihm zu, gab ihm noch einen letzten schnellen Kuss und öffnete die Haustür, um ihrer Familie gegenüberzutreten und ihren Nichten den Plüschwal wieder abzunehmen, den diese schon als ihr Eigentum betrachteten und bei ihrem Rückzug mitgenommen hatten.

Spät in der Nacht nach der Christmette, die Mulder zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sogar gefallen hatte, forderte Scully die versprochene Massage ein. Mulder war sofort bereit, sein Versprechen einzulösen, also legte sie sich bäuchlings auf ihr Bett und stützte den Kopf auf die vor ihr gekreuzten Arme. „So geht das aber nicht." beschwerte sich Mulder. „Wie soll ich dich massieren, wenn du dein Shirt anbehältst?" Mit einem gemurmelten „Du willst doch bloß die Situation ausnutzen." schlüpfte Scully aus dem Pyjamatop und warf es Mulder ins Gesicht. Als er sich endlich davon befreit hatte und sie sehen konnte, lag sie längst wieder auf dem Bauch und drehte ihm ihren nun nackten Rücken zu.

„Das war unfair." protestierte Mulder halbherzig und grummelte noch ein Weilchen vor sich hin, während er sich über ihren unteren Rücken auf die Matratze kniete und begann, ihre wirklich verspannten Muskeln in Schultern, Nacken und Rücken zu lockern. Scully konnte nicht anders, als genüsslich zu seufzen. Sie hatte Massagen schon immer geliebt, aber diese hier war besonders gut, was wohl nicht zuletzt an dem Mann lag, der sie ihr verabreichte. „Okay?" wollte dieser schließlich wissen; Scully brachte nur ein gehauchtes „schön" heraus, aber das genügte als Antwort. Eine ganze Zeit lang massierte Mulder schweigend seine Freundin, bis ihm aufging, dass er mehr tun konnte als das. Langsam ließ er seine Hände ihre Arme hinuntergleiten, bis sie die ihren erreichten. Scully öffnete ihre Hände und verflocht die Finger mit seinen, sodass Mulders Körper fast komplett ihren bedeckte. Er rieb das Kinn an ihrem Haar, bewegte dann den Mund weiter abwärts und küsste ihren Nacken. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Scully, sie drehte sich halb unter ihm und suchte seinen Mund mit ihrem. Zufrieden, sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, erwiderte Mulder den Kuss, aus dem sie erst eine ganze Weile später atemlos wieder auftauchten, als Scully aufging, dass sie inzwischen nicht mehr die einzige war, die nur noch die Hälfte ihrer Kleider anhatte. Auch Mulders T-Shirt war auf magische Weise verschwunden, und ein Blick verriet ihr, dass ihre Aktivitäten auch ihn nicht kaltgelassen hatten. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine Sweats schienen plötzlich sehr eng geworden zu sein. Sie stemmte die Handflächen gegen seine nackte Brust – wer hatte ihm überhaupt das Shirt ausgezogen, und wann? – und schubste ihn ein Stück von sich. Sein Blick verwandelte sich augenblicklich von leidenschaftlich zu besorgt, also beeilte sie sich, ihm zu versichern, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte: „Mulder, ich dachte, wir hätten uns geeinigt, es langsam anzugehen. Und so wie ich die Sache sehe, sind wir davon meilenweit entfernt."

Mulder warf einen Blick auf die halb bekleidet, atemlos und mit zerzaustem Haar vor ihm sitzende Scully und sah verlegen zur Seite. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab mich wohl ein bisschen mitreißen lassen."

„Hey," protestierte sie, legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „da warst du offensichtlich nicht der einzige, oder hast du gehört, wie ich mich beschwert habe? Ich will nur nicht, dass das hier jetzt und vor allem hier noch weiter geht, darum denke ich, es wäre besser, wenn wir zu schlafen versuchen; die Mädchen werden uns morgen früh genug wecken, um endlich ihre Geschenke auspacken zu dürfen."

„Na gut, du hast wie fast immer recht, aber darf ich dich wenigstens halten?"

„Natürlich. Das wäre schön. Und was heißt hier eigentlich‚`**fast** immer`?" Damit zog sie ihr Pyjamatop wieder über und kroch unter die Bettdecke; Mulder folgte ihr kurz darauf. Als er sein Shirt wieder anziehen wollte, winkte sie ab: „Ich glaube, es würde mir besser gefallen, wenn du es weglassen würdest." Diesmal war es an Mulder, die Braue zu heben, was er allerdings nicht so elegant hinbekam wie seine Partnerin. „Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit davon geträumt, so mit dir zu liegen, und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, kam in keinem dieser Träume jemals ein T-Shirt vor." erklärte sie ein wenig schüchtern, und Mulder nickte. „Verstehe. Na gut, wir wollen ja nicht deine Träume ruinieren, besonders nicht zu Weihnachten." Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, damit sie sich so hinlegen konnte, wie es für sie am bequemsten war. „Komm her und leb deine Träume aus." neckte er, war aber schnell ruhig, als sie ihn mit einem letzten Gutenachtkuss zum Schweigen brachte und sich an seine Brust kuschelte, wo sie den Rest der Nacht zu verbringen gedachte, auch wenn diese sicherlich kurz werden würde.

**25.12., 7.09 am**

„Mommy, dürfen wir endlich die Geschenke aufmachen?"

Diese markerschütternde Frage war das erste, was Mulder bewusst wahrnahm. Das nächste war der Kopf seiner Partnerin und besten Freundin, der an seiner Schulter lag. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages nicht geträumt hatte, was ein strahlendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Vorsichtig bewegte er einen Arm, um Scully über die noch immer wirren Haare zu streicheln, und bemerkte dabei gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass er schon wieder an ihrem Finger lutschte. _Womöglich ist doch was dran an der Sache mit der oralen Fixierung, mit der sie mich immer aufzieht_, überlegte er. _Wenigstens habe ich diesmal nicht reingebissen; sie braucht es also gar nicht zu merken..._ Kaum hatte er das gedacht, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Lauren und Nora wie ein Sturm hereingefegt kamen. „Dana, Fox, aufstehen, Santa war da, es gibt Geschenke!" schrien sie in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke, machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürzten ins nächste Zimmer, um ihrem Onkel Bill und seiner Frau die gleiche Behandlung zukommen zu lassen, während Mulder hastig Scullys Finger losließ, in die er vor lauter Schreck beinahe wieder gebissen hätte. Scully drehte sich verschlafen zu ihm um und realisierte erst im letzten Moment, dass er im selben Bett lag wie sie. Ihre Nase stieß mit seiner zusammen, und Mulder musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um ihr Gesicht klar erkennen zu können. Dasselbe strahlende Lächeln des Erkennens, das er auf seinem Gesicht vermutete, breitete sich auch auf ihrem aus. „Morgen, Sweet." begrüßte er sie, was ihm einen Rippenstoß einbrachte. „Selber sweet." beschwerte sie sich, beugte sich dann jedoch hinüber, um ihn zu küssen. Kurz darauf hörten sie die Mädchen erneut über den Flur rennen und lösten sich rasch wieder voneinander, da sie sich ja vorgenommen hatten, den Scullys noch nichts von dem zu sagen, was sich am Vorabend ereignet hatte. So verzichteten sie auf weitere Zärtlichkeiten, auch wenn es ihnen schwer fiel, zogen sich statt dessen die Bademäntel über, die sie wohlweislich eingepackt hatten, und stiegen gemeinsam die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Nora und Lauren bereits ungeduldig um den riesigen Berg bunter Geschenke herumsprangen, der sich unter dem Baum türmte. Sie hatten Matthew als Verstärkung die Treppe heruntergeschleppt und forderten ihn nun auf, doch auch mal zu sagen, dass sich die Erwachsenen beeilen sollten. Seinem Alter entsprechend greinte dieser allerdings bloß, um sich über die rüde Behandlung zu beschweren, was die Mädchen natürlich prompt zu ihren Gunsten auslegten: „Seht ihr, Matty ist auch schon ganz aufgeregt!" Sobald alle um den Baum versammelt waren, zerrten die Kinder an Bills Ärmeln. „Jetzt mach schon, Bill, wir wollen endlich unsre Geschenke!" forderten sie. Mulder verstand zuerst nicht, aber als Bill begann, die Schilder auf den Päckchen zu lesen und sie ihren Empfängern zuzuordnen begriff er, dass es offenbar verpönt war, einfach nach den Geschenken zu tauchen, wie es die Kinder offensichtlich gern getan hätten. In Anbetracht der Wildheit dieser speziellen Kinder wäre das wahrscheinlich eine Katastrophe geworden, also war die Regelung nicht dumm, auch wenn es Mulder ganz und gar nicht passte, seine Geschenke von Bill überreicht zu bekommen. Mit einem Blick zu Scully und ihrer Mutter verbiss er sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentar und zog es vor, Scully zu beobachten, die gerade dabei war, sein zweites Geschenk aufzumachen. Wieder bewies sie die gleiche Engelsgeduld wie am Abend zuvor, was Mulder wiederum fast um den Verstand brachte. Es war ihm egal, was er selbst bekam, wichtig war nur, dass Scully sein zweites Geschenk ebenso mochte wie das erste. Wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck irgendwie als Zeichen gedeutet werden konnte, mochte sie es sogar sehr. Ihre Finger umschlossen das zierliche Goldarmband, das sie aus der kleinen Schachtel geholt hatte, und ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie die beiden winzigen Anhänger daran betrachtete. Wieder wusste sie sofort, wem sie die Gabe zu verdanken hatte, was allerdings nicht sehr schwer war wenn man bedachte, dass neben einem Schlüssel auch die Nachbildung eines UFOs an den beiden zart geschmiedeten Knoten zwischen den verschlungenen Gliedern der filigranen Arbeit hing. „Das UFO steht für unsere gemeinsame Suche nach etwas, das irgendwo dort draußen ist, mögen es graue Männchen sein oder etwas anderes, und der Schlüssel..." Mulder zögerte. Er war ganz nah zu ihr hinübergerutscht, um ihr die Bedeutung seines Geschenks erklären zu können, ohne dass gleich ihre gesamte Familie zuhörte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, den Schlüssel mit den vielen Malen zu erklären, die sie ihn schon in ihrem Apartment hatte übernachten lassen, weil er seinen eigenen Schlüssel mal wieder nicht fand und es bereits zu spät wurde, um noch heimzufahren, nachdem er sie mitten in der Nacht herausgeklingelt hatte, um seinen Zweitschlüssel von ihr abzuholen. Er hatte überlegt, dass er im Stillen immer um die wahre Bedeutung des Schlüssels wissen würde, ohne dass er sie ihr enthüllen müsste. Nach dem, was gestern zwischen ihnen geschehen war, lag die Sache jedoch etwas anders. Ihr auffordernder Blick verlangte eine Antwort, und Mulder beschloss, die Wahrheit zu sagen: „Der Schlüssel steht dafür, dass du einen Weg gefunden hast, mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und mein Herz zu erobern, das ich aus Angst vor Verrat gut verschlossen hatte." Tränen traten in Scullys Augen. Er hatte dieses Geschenk vor gestern Abend gekauft und ihr also schon den symbolischen Schlüssel zu seinem Innersten schenken wollen, bevor sie sich überhaupt geküsst hatten. Das war überwältigend genug, um ihr die Fassung zu rauben. Um nicht die fröhliche Stimmung zu stören, stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Alles, was sie wollte, waren ein paar Minuten allein, um sich wieder zu fangen, bevor sie ihrer Familie gegenübertrat. Mulder, von ihrer Reaktion besorgt, folgte ihr auf dem Fuß, was wiederum Tara dazu brachte, von ihrem Papier zerreißenden Sohn aufzusehen und zu erkunden, was da gerade geschah. Gewohnheitsmäßig wanderte ihr Blick zur Decke – es war immerhin Weihnachten – und zum Mistelzweig, der schon wieder an einer andere Stelle hing, dieses Mal genau in der Tür zum Flur. Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Bills Frau aus, während sie darauf wartete, dass ihre „Opfer" den Türrahmen passierten. In dem Moment, als Scully die Tür erreichte, streckte Mulder die Hand aus, um sie an der Schulter festzuhalten, nicht bereit, sie einfach so gehen zu lassen. Bill bemerkte das Interesse seiner Frau an der Szene vor sich und sah ebenfalls auf. Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance zu verhindern, was als nächstes geschah. Mulders Fingerspitzen berührten Scullys Schulter, glitten ab, sie machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn. Bill erkannte, was passieren würde, in dem Moment, als Tara auch schon „Mistelzweig!" rief. Augenblicklich war die Aufmerksamkeit aller Erwachsenen im Raum auf das Paar in der Tür gerichtet. Scully sah mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck nach oben, um ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen, bevor sie Mulder in die Augen blickte und die Besorgnis darin erkannte. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihm noch nicht gesagt hatte, wie sehr sie sein Geschenk schätzte und dass er aus ihrer Reaktion durchaus auch hätte ablesen können, dass es zu viel gewesen war. Sein verwunderter, unsicherer Ausdruck schnitt ihr ins Herz, und sie traf ihre Entscheidung. Mit einer schnellen Armbewegung, auf die ihr Trainer in Quantico mit Sicherheit stolz gewesen wäre, zog sie Mulder zu sich heran und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was sie tat, erholte sich aber relativ schnell wieder, als er ihre Lippen auf seinen fühlte. Zuerst streichelten ihre Lippen bloß über seine, dann aber begann ihre Zunge, an seiner Unterlippe entlangzugleiten. Das war der Moment, in dem Mulder begriff, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, seine nächste Begegnung mit Bill zu überleben, wenn das hier auch nur eine Sekunde länger weiterging. Andererseits... _Was soll's?_ ließ sich der kleine Teufel auf seiner Schulter vernehmen, _genieße es, solange du kannst!_

Inzwischen hatten sich sogar die Zwillinge und Matthew von ihren Geschenken bzw. deren Verpackung losgerissen und starrten mit dem Rest der Familie mit offenen Mündern auf das Paar im Türrahmen, das weit davon entfernt war, einen traditionellen mistelzweigbedingten Kuss auszutauschen. Statt dessen waren sie ineinander verschlungen, die Hände vergruben sich im Haar des jeweils anderen, und auch wenn ihre Lippen so fest aufeinander lagen, dass man es nicht sehen konnte war allen klar, dass dies ein wirklicher, leidenschaftlicher Kuss mit allem drum und dran war. „Whow, meinst du, sie küssen mit Zunge?" flüsterte Nora ihrer Schwester laut genug zu, dass es jeder im Raum hören konnte. „Klar, womit denn sonst?" gab Lauren zurück. „Hab ich recht, Mommy?" Beth grinste nur und bedeutete ihren Töchtern, still zu sein. Das wäre allerdings gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn nachdem sie anfangs nur vorgehabt hatten, eine Show für ihre Zuschauer zu geben, hatten sich Scully und Mulder inzwischen selbst ganz und gar in ihrem Kuss verloren, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht allzu viele solche Küsse ausgetauscht hatten, auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Neben ihnen hätte ein Raumschiff landen können, komplett mit grauen Retikulanern, keiner von ihnen hätte es bemerkt. Erst Bill, Jr., weitaus weniger subtil als ein im Wohnzimmer landendes UFO, brachte es fertig, sie zu trennen. Zuerst hatte er wie versteinert auf die Szene vor ihm geblickt, als ihm jedoch ganz und gar bewusst wurde, was er da sah, sprang er auf und stürzte sich auf Mulder, den er am Kragen packte und von seiner Schwester wegriss. „Was fällt dir ein, du mieser Schweinehund? Ich habe dir schon ein paarmal gesagt, dass du die Finger von meiner Schwester lassen sollst! Jetzt reicht es mir endgültig!" Ehe jemand reagieren konnte, stieß er Mulder in Richtung Wand, übersah dabei allerdings, dass der Weihnachtsbaum im Weg war, in den er den völlig erstarrten Mulder hineinschubste. Es kam, wie es kommen musste, der Baum kippte um und fiel schräg an die glücklicherweise recht nahe Wand, die ihn in einer ziemlich windschiefen Lage abstützte. Mulder verschwand fast in den dichten, grün benadelten Zweigen, Scully stürzte hinter ihrem Bruder her und versuchte, ihn von Mulder wegzuziehen. Allmählich löste sich die Erstarrung im Raum, Tara und Melissa zogen die Kinder unter dem halb umgekippten Baum hervor und brachten sie in Sicherheit, während Scully ihr Versprechen wahr machte und Bill mit einer bilderbuchreifen Nahkampftechnik von Mulder weg und auf den Boden beförderte. „Wenn du dich noch einmal in mein Liebesleben einmischst, kannst du was erleben, hast du das verstanden?" knurrte sie ihren Bruder von oben herunter an, der in Anbetracht ihres sonst für Verdächtige und Frohike reservierten Killerblickes nur zu ihr aufsehen und nicken konnte. „Du hast richtig gehört, ich habe so etwas wie ein Liebesleben, und Mulder ist derjenige, mit dem ich es habe." Sie sah sich in der Runde ihrer immer noch stummen Verwandten um. „Sind jetzt alle zufrieden, dass sie recht gehabt haben? Dann sollten wir vielleicht den Baum wieder aufstellen und die Geschenke ausgraben. Ich möchte hier niemandem die Feier verderben." Mit diesen Worten streckte sie Mulder die Hand hin und half ihm aus dem Gewirr von Zweigen, Nadeln und Lichterketten heraus, in dem er noch immer steckte. Sie löste ein paar Fäden Lametta aus seinem Haar, während die anderen den Baum aus seiner Schräglage holten. Mulder sah sie bewundernd an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du für mich deinen Bruder schlagen würdest." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Sag lieber nichts. So hatte ich mir Weihnachten nicht vorgestellt." Charly, der den letzten Satz mit angehört hatte, mischte sich ein: „Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich finde, Mulder gibt einen hervorragenden Baumschmuck ab. Außerdem musst du zugeben, dass es bei uns zu Weihnachten noch nie so lustig war. Natürlich einmal abgesehen von dem Jahr, in dem Missy den Baum mit ihren Räucherkerzen angezündet hat." Er fing einen Blick seiner ältesten Schwester auf und unterbrach sich: „Aber das hier ist wesentlich besser." Zu Bill gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Du solltest dein Geschenk auch aufmachen, großer Bruder; zuerst dachte ich ja, es sei bloß eine lustige Idee, aber jetzt glaube ich, dass du es sehr gut gebrauchen kannst." Er zog ein riesengroßes Paket hinter dem Baum hervor, das wahrscheinlich einen guten Teil dazu beigetragen hatte, dass dieser nicht ganz auf den Boden gefallen war. Neugierig, was Charly mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint haben mochte, versammelten sich alle um Bill, der nach dem Ausbruch Danas ganz still geworden war und nun gehorsam an dem Packpapier zu zerren begann, das sein mysteriöses Geschenk umgab. Mulder und Scully hielten sich etwas abseits, um keinen weiteren Zwischenfall zu provozieren, standen aber für alle sichtbar Arm in Arm, ihr Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit dem Papier hatte Bill schließlich einen dicken Punshing- Ball freigelegt, auf den Charly mit Filzstift geschrieben hatte: „Ich bin Fox Mulder". Bill sah seinen Bruder verwundert an, der zusammen mit den anderen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Bloß Mulder wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, bis Charly zu ihm trat und ihm auf die Schulter schlug. „Ich dachte mir, besser, er lässt an dem Ding Dampf ab als an Ihnen. Und wenn ich mir Danas Schlagkraft so ansehe, möchte ich meinen, es wäre nicht nur für Sie, sondern auch für Bill wesentlich gesünder."

Wieder keuchten alle vor Lachen, und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis Maggie bemerkte, wie Dana ihren Partner am Arm in Richtung Tür führte. „Wo wollt ihr denn jetzt hin?" erkundigte sie sich. „Wohin wohl?" gab Dana zurück. „Unter den Mistelzweig natürlich."

Fini, aus, Ende, Merry Christmas everyone!

**Last note:** Eigentlich sollte das hier eine ganz kurze, kleine, harmlose und lustige Weihnachtsgeschichte werden, aber irgendwie hat sie mal wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Ich muss hier nochmal Kitty danken, die nicht nur ihre Inspiration bei mir aufgefüllt, sondern im Gegenzug auch eine Menge Ideen zurückgegeben hat. Ohne sie wäre diese Fic niemals das geworden, was ihr hier seht; ihr verdanke ich massenweise Ideen, Gags und viel konstruktive Kritik, die „Mistletoe..." um einiges besser gemacht hat.

Thanx auch nochmal an Cat, für Teufelchen, Szenen, Beistand und den Schlusssatz.


End file.
